The Heart of a Dwarf
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield is on the quest to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug. With his nephews and the other 10 dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and a Dunedein Ranger, he travels across Middle-Earth to takee back his home. Rated M for Viloence, frightening scenes, strong romance, blood and gore.
1. Prologue

The Heart of a Dwarf

Written By Gilraen Ireth Alcarin

Prologue

Long ago before the War of the Ring, there was a lone mountain that stood east of Mirkwood and south of the Gray Mountain and west of the Iron Hills. There within the Mountain was Erebor. The greatest of Dwarven halls. Beautifully crafted halls etched with gold.

Beneath this glorious mountain was the town of Dale. Streets lined with colorful markets and venders. The people of Dale lived in peace knowing that the mighty dwarves of Erebor.

Thror was the ruler of this mighty dwarven kingdom. He was the King Under the Mountain. And he knew his line to the throne was secure in that of his son, Thrain, and his grandson Thorin.

The dwarves were master craftsmen and made such armor and jewels of precious stones. Of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. That was how it was found. The Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain. Its beauty was beyond compare. Thror named it the King's Jewel and it was set upon his throne. Even the great Elvenking Thranduil respected it.

And yet Thror's love of gold grew too fierce. His treasury was unable to be compared to. And Thorin would ever find his grandfather simply standing amongst the piles of gold. Thror had sickness of the mind.

The days grew dark and that was when he came. He came from the north, a fire wyrm of unknowable cruelty. The people of Dale had no warning and it was destroyed. Though the town meant nothing to this beast. He sought to claim Erebor.

He was called Smaug the Terrible! And he came with fire in the sky. Thorin saved the life of his grandfather and all he could. As they fled the Mountain the Elvenking came, but he came too late. Thorin looked upon him and called for his aid, but Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin. For he knew that only certain death awaited them. The young dwarf prince never forgave and he never forgot.

The dwarves were scattered to all four corners of Middle-Earth. The once proud race was broken. Thorin took work wherever he could find it. And he long awaited the day for when he would take back Erebor.


	2. Tawariell of the Dunedain

Chapter 1

My name is Tawariell, I am on of the Dúnedain Rangers of Middle Earth a descendant of Numenor. If ever I had parents they are long gone, I care not who they were, nor do I know. Obviously they had not wanted me so I would extend the same courtesy to them. I had been raised by both the Dúnedain Rangers and the elves. For it was the elves who found me abandoned outside the forest of Greenwood. They gave me my name which means Girl of the Forest, for none knew who my parents were. However this story has very little to do with the elves, and even less with the other rangers.

Before this day, a lovely day in May, I returned to my camp. Only to be told I had another duty to perform.

"You will not be returning to us for quite some time. We were approached by the Grey Pilgrim and he asked specifically for you Tawariell." Eradan said.

"You speak of Gandalf the Grey? A wizard?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me a folded parchment.

"Your destination is marked upon this map. The wizard said all would be explained when you arrived. And you are meant to arrive this evening."

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"We thought you would have returned faster then you had." He said.

I sighed and to his surprised I laughed.

"Well then I must leave at once. I do not like to be late." I said.

He smiled and hugged me. I pulled back and smiled at my long time friend.

"I shall return swiftly." I said.

"I doubt this. Never the less may the path you tread bear you safely my friend. And I shall await for your safe return."

I smiled and bowed. I gathered all I would need, had my weapons sharpened and then saddled my horse. My friends wished me well and that I would come home safe. As I opened the parchment I found a map. However the spot that was marked upon confused me.

_What could a wizard possibly want from a hobbit of the Shire?_

I knew I would not know the answers to my questions until I arrived. I galloped forward indirection of the Shire. Completely unaware of how my life was about to change.


	3. Of Beards and Legends

Chapter 2

The sun had already begun its slumber when I arrived at the appointed place. From what I could see there were hardly any lights from within. As I began to wonder if I had come to the right place I heard voices rise in song from inside.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I took a deep breath and softly, but loud enough for those inside to hear, knocked on the door. To my surprise it was answered by an angry looking dwarf. He had markings upon his head and scars in many places. One upon the bridge of his nose and another going down his left eyebrow. I shall not even begin to speak of the ones that littered his arms.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked gruffly.

I bowed, so as not to start any arguments.

"I am Tawariell of the Dúnedain. I was sent here upon the request of the Gray Pilgrim, also known as Gandalf the Grey." I said.

"Dwalin who is it at the door?" came a few voices.

"A ranger of the Dúnedain, claims that the wizard sent for her." he shouted to them.

"Quite right I did! Come inside my dear!" came an older voice.

The dwarf, Dwalin, stood aside and I nodded respectfully and walked inside. My eyes grew wide with confusion and shock as I saw 12 other dwarves sitting in what I assumed to be the parlor of the house. Along with the older man I knew to be Gandalf the Grey. I found myself staring and then gathered myself once more. I bowed and said,

"Tawariell of the Dúnedain at your service."

The dwarves introduced themselves. The first were two younger, well young for dwarves, ones who introduced themselves as Fili and Kili of the race of Durin. I bowed and then was approached by an older dwarf with a snow white beard.

"Balin son of Fundin at your service."

"Tawariell at yours."

Balin was the brother of the first dwarf I had met, Dwalin son of Fundin. I was then introduced to another two. Brothers and the cousins of Dwalin and Balin. Their names were Oin and Gloin. Gloin had an impressive red beard that was creatively braided, as many beards of dwarves were, and he appeared to be younger then his brother Oin. His beard was also creatively braided but with fewer silver decoration. He used a small instrument to hear what others said. Next came two brother and their cousin. Bifur was the cousin of Bofur and Bombur. Bombur was immensely fat and seemed to love food more then any there. He had an orange beard and a long braid that wrapped around him. Bofur had a highly interesting hat and he seemed to be a cheerful fellow. Bifur did not speak much and normally if he did, he would speak in his language. Then there came three more dwarf brothers. Dori, who was the oldest, was a very pleasant and polite dwarf with a shorter beard with a one braid down his chin. Nori was pleasant enough and had the most interesting beard by far! It braided into three triangles and I also found his eyebrows were pulled back in a braid. Ori was the youngest and I learned he had a very wonderful talent. He had short hair and a short beard. Finally Gandalf introduced me to whom he said was the leader.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

My eyes grew wide. I had heard many tales of Thorin Oakenshield. Though the vast majority were of his deeds in establishing a home for his people in the Blue Mountains. I bowed very low and respectfully.

"Tawariell at your service my Lord Thorin Oakenshield." I said.

He nodded and bowed his head in respect. I now turned to Gandalf.

"Pardon me but I do not see dwarves living in the Shire everyday. Perhaps you could enlighten me on this?" I asked.

"Quite right you are my dear. Thorin's company does not reside here. No, it is Master Bilbo Baggins who lives in this lovely hobbit hole. Though I believe he has retired for the night. He is our Burglar." Gandalf said.

"Burglar?" I asked.

"He fainted when we began to speak of the dragon, Smaug. Though I do believe one of us here for that particular thing to occur."

Gandalf looked to Bofur.

"I was only trying to help. Think Furnace with wings! I thought that to be a fine example." Bofur said.

"Yes and it could have stopped there. I do not believe the added 'Flash of light, searing pain, and the poof! You are no more then a pile of ash' were needed." Gandalf said grimly.

I could not hold back my laughter. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. I calmed myself and then let Gandalf continue.

"Yes well…my dear Tawariell what do you know of Erebor?"

I had never heard such a name before.

"Nothing I am afraid."

"You may know of the Lonely Mountain?" he asked.

"The Lonely Mountain? Well of course, I know the name thought I know little of its history." I admitted.

"Yes well the dwarves call it Erebor. It was the greatest kingdom of the dwarves. And Thorin…..is the heir to its throne. Of course his nephews are also of that line."

"You speak of Fili and Kili?" I asked.

He nodded and went on,

"Thror, who is the father of Thrain, father of Thorin, ruled as King Under the Mountain. His wealth was beyond compare, and I believe you know that gold and jewels draw dragons." he said. I nodded. "The dwarves of Erebor were driven out and have not dared to return since. That is the shorter version of this tale. From what I have heard you are not overly fond of long stories."

"You are correct, though some I can find to be most entertaining. However I believe from what you suggest it is a long tale. Though as for why you require me, I am still quite confused." I said.

"You are a Dúnedain Ranger my dear. You are a seasoned huntress and tracker and string in battle and are wise beyond your years from what I have been told. This is why Thorin shall need your aid on his journey."

I looked carefully at Thorin. He looked upon me as if he did not require my services, though in the past I had learned these sort of folk were the ones who would. I studied him for a few moments before turning to Gandalf.

"Then you shall have my sword and skills, until the end of this journey." I said.

Gandalf nodded and looked over my shoulder at Thorin. He looked at me curiously and cautiously. I knew his trust would be hard to earn, but it was a challenge I gladly accepted.


	4. Azog the Defiler

Chapter 3

We rose early the next morning and set off, though the hobbit was not among us. I looked over at Gandalf and gave him a questioning look. All he did was smile and nod. I should have known better then to expect a straight answer from him. We set off across the Shire and thus our journey began.

Along the way the dwarves began to take wagers as to whether or not the hobbit would show.

"How about you lass?" Bofur asked.

I looked to him.

"I do not wish to be part of this thank you." I replied.

He only nodded and the others took their sides. Gandalf himself said that the hobbit would show. And of course, he did.

"Wait!"

We all stopped and I turned to find a small hobbit with light brown hair running towards us. In his hand he held a long scroll of parchment and he stopped in front of Balin.

"I signed it." He claimed.

He handed it to Balin and he read it over before smiling.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Master Baggins looked to each of us and I smiled and bowed my head respectfully.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Oh no! I walk faster with my own two legs…..OH!"

I quickly turned to find that Master Baggins had been lifted from the ground by Fili and Kili and then placed on a pony. I smiled and shook my head.

_Dwarves…always fun to drink with and ever entertaining. _

Bofur began to throw pouches of gold to those who had won the wager.

"What is that all about?" questioned the hobbit.

"They took wagers, as to whether or not you would show. Many of them thought you would not." answered the wizard.

"And what did you think?"

Gandalf was silent before swiftly catching his pouch of gold. I smiled and he began to laugh.

"I never doubted you for a moment my dear fellow."

After a while the hobbit let out a sneeze. He then started to search through his pockets.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!"

"What is it now?"

"We must go back. I have forgotten my pocket handkerchief." He stated.

This hobbit had clearly never left his home before.

"Here!"

I watched as Bofur took a piece of his own clothing and tossed it to Mr. Baggins. I smiled at the look upon his face.

"You shall have to do without pocket handkerchiefs and a great deal of other things before we reach this journey's end Bilbo Baggins. You were born to the little river and rolling hills of the Shire, but you must leave those behind you. For the world is far greater then that of which you are accustom." Gandalf said.

I smiled at this comment, but otherwise remained silent. Among strangers I rarely uttered a word.

We stopped near a small cave and rested there for the night. Most were asleep. I leaned against the rock wall and gazed upon the stars. I watched the hobbit sneak an apple to his pony. I smirked and closed my eyes, until I heard the sound of orcs. I stood straight and Mr. Baggins looked fearful.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Orcs." Fili said.

The poor hobbit looked to them in fear.

"Orcs?"

"Aye, must be having a night time raid. That is how they do it. Sneak up on you."

Mr. Baggins looked about ready to fall over. Fili and Kili began to chuckle and then Thorin came forward angrily.

"You think yourselves funny? You think a night-raid by orcs is a joke?!"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said.

"No you did not. You know nothing of the world." He said.

He walked off near the ponies and I watched him. Something in his voice….it told me he was in pain. Not physical pain, but more or less emotional. Like when one remembers a sad time in their life.

"Worry not laddie. Thorin has more then enough reasons to hate orcs." came Balin's voice.

I turned and looked at the old dwarf. He stared at Thorin and then sighed sadly.

"What happened? I too despise the orcs but….I can hear it in his voice when he speaks of them, and I can see it in his eyes. The pain of some far distant memory." I whispered.

"After we had lost Erebor, Thror sought to reclaim the Mines of Moria. But we were not the only one's. Orcs were there and we fought a long and bloody battle. They were led by Azog the Defiler, the Pale Orc." said the old dwarf.

I looked over to Thorin. His hands were folded behind his back and he did not turn, though I knew heard us.

"He sought to end the line of Durin, and he began, by beheading our king…..he held it high for all to see."

I saw Thorin tense up at the mentioning of his grandfather's death.

"That was when I first saw him. A young dwarf fought against the Pale Orc, with no more then an oak log for a shield. He took off Azog's arm and he withdrew back into the black pit from whence he came. Though the battle was won no feast nor celebration was held, for our losses were great. And there I saw him stand. And as I looked upon him I thought 'There! There is one I could follow! That I could call king.'"

The others woke and were now looking upon Thorin. He turned and looked at us but I could see the hatred for Azog in his eyes.

"What happened to him? The Pale Orc?" Mr. Baggins questioned.

"That filth died from his wounds long ago." Thorin growled.

He walked past all of us and I sighed. I had never truly lost anyone in my life so I could not imagine the pain he held. However from the way he reacted to Balin's story I knew it was an incurable pain. I leaned up against the wall once more and for the first time in my life I wondered who my parents had been. Why had they abandoned me?


	5. Solitude

Chapter 4

It rained hard the next day.

"Can you not make this rain stop?!" Gloin asked.

"It is rain Master Dwarf! And it shall continue to rain until the rain is finished. If you would like to complain then I suggest you find yourself another wizard!" replied the wizard crossly.

"Are there others?"

Gandalf turned and looked to Mr. Baggins.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest is Saruman the White, and of course there are the two blues, you know I have quite forgotten their names, and myself, and Radagast the Brown."

"Are they great wizards or are they more…..like you?"

I coughed to hide my laughter.

"I believe Radagast is a very good wizard. Though he is quite solitary. He dwells in the forest of Greenwood and prefers the company of animals." he added.

"I have met the Brown Wizard once or twice before. Often I have been sent to scout in many different places of Middle Earth. A kind fellow and with quite a liking for mushrooms." I said.

"That he does. And perhaps it is fortunate he dwells so far from the other wizards. For ever the help of the wizard is needed somewhere." Gandalf finished.

I nodded for his words were true. Apparently the rain did not wish to stop until that evening. By the time we stopped to rest for the night we were all soaked. Gandalf walked to an abandon and rather broken old house.

"A farmer and his family once dwelled here. I think it would be wise for us to move on." he said.

Thorin walked over to him.

"And where would you suggest we go?"

"We could make for the hidden valley of Imladris…."

"I told you I shall not go near that place." Thorin said bitterly.

I frowned but other then that said nothing.

"There we would find aid and safety….."

"I do not need the aid of the elves!" snapped the dwarf.

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!" Gandalf hissed.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!"

Gandalf stood where he was for a few moments before turning around and walking off angrily.

"Wait where are you going?" asked a panicked hobbit.

"To seek company elsewhere! I have had my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day!"

I sighed and shook my head. I lay down upon the soft grass and closed my eyes. I had only been there for a few moments when heavy boots approached.

"Certainly lying out in the open away from the other is quite dangerous."

"I prefer my solitude." I said to Thorin.

"So I have learned. Though I would not deem it wise."

"Many have said as such, though nothing horrible has yet happened to me. Rest assured it is nearly impossible to surprise me." I whispered.

"You may almost pass for an elf." he muttered.

"I was raised by elves." I said.

I looked up to see the shock on his face. I laughed lightly.

"You believe this to be funny?" He asked.

"On the contrary, I find it quite painful."

"I do not understand."

I stood up and sighed.

"I would not expect you to. No one does and it matter not. I am no elf, I am one of the Dúnedain and this all you require to know."

I walked off before he could further the conversation. My past was of no one's concern. I did not dwell upon it so no else should either. I was never one to begin a conversation unless it was to obtain knowledge. Although there was something different about Thorin. He was different from others I had met. I felt a sort of bond between us. Though as to how and why I was in the dark for I had never met Thorin before a few days ago. I stopped and slowly turned and looked at him. He looked up at that moment and his eyes bored into mine. I started to wonder if Gandalf had only called upon my aid for the quest, I wondered if he had thought of something more.


	6. A Fighter

Chapter 5

Night had fallen and Gandalf still had not returned. I was not concerned for I knew he would return when he chose to. Mr. Baggins however did not share my peace of mind.

"He has been gone a long while now."

"He is a wizard! He shall do as he pleases." Bofur said.

He now looked at me.

"Miss Tawariell do you know where he has gone?" he asked.

"I cannot say, for he said nothing to me." I said.

"Here take this to the lads."

Bilbo was handed two bowls of stew and then sent off. I myself began to wonder where Gandalf had gone to. I found myself thinking of my parents once more. My thoughts were, thankfully, interrupted by Fili and Kili.

"Trolls! Three of them!" Fili said.

I immediately ran towards them.

"Where is Mr. Baggins?" I asked.

"He…..decided to try and free the ponies."

Something about his tale did not sit well with me. If we were truly speaking of the same hobbit, then he would never have voluntarily gone against three trolls.

"Lead us to him! Quickly!" Thorin said.

I snatched up my bow and quiver and ran forward. Trolls were quite simple to track and the smell may be foul but it also helped. I did not wait for the dwarves, I fear for the safety of the hobbit. I could hear them talking before I could smell them and I saw a large fire. I silently crept forward. I almost lost my lunch at the sight of Bilbo. Apparently a troll had sneezed upon him. I took a deep breath and climbed a tree. I positioned myself so I had a clear shot of the troll. However before I could take action Kili jumped forward.

"Drop him!"

"A dwarf!?"

"Drop him!" he repeated.

_How is this helping any!? They are Mountain Trolls and are quite slow and stupid!_

The troll literally threw Bilbo at Kili and they both fell backwards. Then Thorin and the other dwarves jumped out. I aimed my bow and fired at one. Apparently I had hit my intended target for I felt the tree begin to shake. I held on tightly to a branch, when the shaking ceased I jumped to another one. I took aim once more and as I was about to shoot I saw that two of the three trolls had Bilbo. I was above and behind Thorin and the others.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried.

As he tried to go forward Thorin stopped him. There was nothing I could do.

"Drop your weapons!" said one troll.

"And tell whatever elf or hunter to stop shooting!" said another.

Bilbo was looking at Thorin with fear plain on his face.

_Do something! Anything!_

Thorin sighed and stuck his sword into the ground. I returned the arrow to my quiver and dropped down from the tree. I was plucked from the ground and passed between the trolls.

"Not an elf! A woman!" said one.

I detested trolls! There were large and ugly, and had a terrible odor.

"Oh congratulations! You know what I am! Now how about you put me down you great stupid troll!" I spat.

They laughed at me.

"A fighter! Wonder if she will taste better then she sounds! Round up the others!" said the first.

I struggled against the troll's grip, but it proved in vain. I was strong but not strong enough. I watched as the dwarves were put in sacks and some were put on a spit. I myself was stripped of my weapons and now hanging from a tree. I had to do something or the others, not to mention myself, would all be dead. I personally knew nothing of trolls, Eradan had dealt with them far more then I. I had often asked him to tell me of his travels. I had been very young then, perhaps only 10 or 11 years of age. He told me how they had the worse stench any could smell and that they were not the fairest. He had told me something important but I could not recall what it was!

"…I do not fancy being turned to stone…" said one of the trolls.

My eyes widened. That was it! Trolls could not be caught in sunlight, else they would be turned to stone. At that moment Bilbo hopped up.

"You are making a very big mistake!" He said.

"What? You know about cooking dwarf!?" spat one of the trolls.

"Well actually I know a very good secret to cooking dwarf!" Bilbo said.

I looked at him with disgust. The little traitorous rat!

"Traitor!" Thorin cried.

"I will get you when I get out of this!" Dwalin snarled.

"Hush! And let the burglar-a-hobbit talk!"

"The secret is…"

"Well?"

"Yes, yes! The secret is…..to….skin them first!"

"NO!" The dwarves cried.

I struggled against the rope that suspended me from the tree desperately. To no avail of course! I heard Bilbo give a cry and I saw that one of the tolls had taken Bombur.

"Not that one! He…..he is infected!"

Now I was quite confused as to what was going on.

"Infected?"

"Yes he has got…..worms….in…..in his….tubes….parasites of the nasty sort."

The troll tossed him away.

"In fact they are all infested with parasites….I would not risk it." Bilbo said.

That was when it became clear to me. He was stalling them. I could see the sun starting to rise above a large boulder. Though not enough to save us. Of course the dwarves had not yet figured out Bilbo's plan.

"Did he just say I was infected!?"

"Yes we do not have parasites! You have got parasites you little..."

Thorin kicked Kili.

_Well at least he knows!_

He and the other dwarves looked to him and then to Bilbo and then to the trolls.

"I have got parasites as long as me arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"We are riddled!" said Ori from the spit.

"Yes we are! Horribly riddled!" Dori added.

I smiled and then the trolls looked at Bilbo.

"What would you have us do then? Let em all go?!"

"Well..."

"Do you think I do not know what you are up to?"

"Would that not be a great achievement for you!?" I said sarcastically.

"I have had enough of you!"

"I never wanted anything to do with you!" I snapped.

In his anger and frustration the troll hit the branch I hung from and it broke. I fell to the ground and hit my head, though I still knew what I was doing. I found a rock and started to cut at the rope. It was no use!

"Come ere you!"

"Dawn take you all!" came a voice.

I looked up and smiled. Gandalf had returned! And not a moment too soon.

"Who is he?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

"Be stone to you!"

He brought his staff down upon the boulder and it broke in two. Sunlight washed over the trolls and they shrieked and attempted to shield themselves but in vain. I blinked and they were stone. I sat up but perhaps a little too quickly. I felt faint and before I could utter a word I fell back and everything went black.


	7. Meant to Be?

Chapter 6

I was running through the woods. I know not how I came to be there, and I knew not why. I stopped and looked around.

"Tawariell!"

I whipped around and found a smile come to my face. Thorin was calling for me. I ran towards him. As I reached out for him I heard another voice.

"Tawariell! Lasto beth nin Tawariell!"

It was Gandalf. The woods and Thorin disappeared. I opened my eyes and found Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves looking at me with concern. Well all save Thorin. He was not there. I blinked several times before slowly sitting up.

"Is everyone alright? Mr. Baggins? Dwalin? Nori?" I asked.

"Yes they are all quite safe. And Thorin too if you want to know." Gandalf answered.

I immediately looked down.

"He was not here when you spoke." Gandalf whispered.

I gathered my wits and looked up. I stood up without another word and gathered the things the trolls had taken from me. I heard someone approach.

"So you are awake."

That I knew to be the voice of Thorin. I did not look at him as I spoke.

"Yes. I apologize for the delay. It shall not happen again." I said.

He did not answer. Against my better judgment I slowly turned and looked at him. His blue eyes searched the bright green ones that belonged to me. After a few seconds of silence I broke it.

"Why is it you stare?" I questioned.

He looked away and said nothing. Had he heard me? Had Gandalf not seen him? So many questions filled my mind I almost did not hear the howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are…..are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

I knew what it was.

"WARG!"

I looked up and Bofur ducked in time for the warg to jump over him. Thorin drew his sword and killed it but there was another behind him. Swift as lightning I drew and arrow and shot it. Dwalin came up and finished it off.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin." Gandalf asked.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

Gandalf sighed.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said bluntly.

"Oh well that is most comforting!" I said.

"I shall try and lead them away form you."

I now noticed another stood beside Gandalf. I knew this to be Radagast the Brown. He looked to me and I bowed my head.

"These are Guuldebrag Wargs! They shall outrun you!" Gandalf said.

"And these are Ruskabel Rabbits!"

I smiled and so did Gandalf.

"I would like to see them try." he finished.

Radagast jumped on his little sled and was off. The rabbits were indeed fast.

"We must go! Quickly!" Thorin said.

I made sure Bilbo was with us as we ran. Radagast was leading them on in circles. Taunting them as he went. I smirked slightly and we ran forward. Thorin suddenly stopped and had us turn the other way. Now Gandalf was leading.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin inquired.

Gandalf did not answer and there was no time to answer. We ran as fast as we could.

"Thorin!"

He turned and looked at me. I pointed up towards one of the large rocks and then motioned for everyone to get down. A warg rider had either seen us or smelled us and was now on top of the rock and it prevented us from going further. He looked to Kili who slowly went out and the quickly shot down the warg. I wanted to know why these warg riders were hunting us. Something was not right here, though I had no time to wonder for as they killed the warg it made a lot of noise. Now the others were on to us.

"GO!" I shouted.

We ran as fast as we could, but they were indeed Guuldebrag Wargs and soon we were surrounded. I two arrows and then took a deep breath, just as Eradan had showed me. I released the arrows, but only one hit the orc. I had never been able to successfully shoot two arrows.

"Where is Gandalf?" someone asked.

"Curse that wizard! He has gone and left us again!" said another.

"Then we stand and fight!" I said.

They looked at me as though I were mad. I drew my sword.

"I refuse to die here!: I said.

We grouped together and the wargs drew closer. Then we heard Gandalf's voice.

"Over here! Quickly this way!"

I turned and saw him quite low on the ground. Never the less I ran forward and found a tunnel.

_This works!_

I waited for the others to slid down into the tunnel and then I jumped in. No sooner had I hit the bottom, Kili came smashing into me and we both crashed against the wall.

"How many more times can one hit their head before they can longer tell left from right? Or up from down for that matter?" I growled.

"Forgive me! I did not mean to hit you." Kili said.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"The fault is not yours. We were all trying to escape. And I believe I shall live, and I can still tell left from right." I said.

Kili smiled and nodded.

"I cannot see where the tunnel leads." Dwalin said.

"Well then we follow it!" Bofur said.

They all began to run off. I was still on the ground. I touched the place where I had hit my head and found it bleeding slightly. Someone held out their hand. I looked up and my green eyes went wide. Thorin stood before me.

"You may be taller whilst you stand yet you cannot pretend you are not hurt." I can see it." He said.

I slowly placed my hand in his. They fit perfectly together as though…as though they were meant to. I stood up and quickly withdrew my hand.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and we ran after the others. As we continued down the tunnel it became warmer and I felt a bit tired. We rounded a corner and I gasped.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. Of course in the common tongue it is known by another name…."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

It was the most beautiful sight my eyes had rested on. A peaceful valley with a beautiful settlement of elves.

"This was your plan all along!" came an angry voice.

I need not turn to know whose voice it was.

"You led us to our enemies." Thorin said.

"They are not your enemies. And the only ill will that dwells here is what you yourself bring." said the wizard.

"The elves would only try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they would!"

I turned and looked at them, however they seemed not to notice.

"Now if we are going to do this right it will take a good deal of respect and no small amount of charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to me." Gandalf said.

"And what of her?" Thorin asked.

They both now looked at me.

"Oh please do not put me in this." I begged.

They ignored me and we continued. Somehow I knew I would regret telling Thorin I was raised by elves.


	8. You Are Not Alone

Chapter 7

As we walked down further into the valley I could hear the voices of the elves. Singing and it made me smile. I myself started to sing their songs.

_O! What are you doing,_

_And where are you going?_

_Your ponies need shoeing!_

_The river is flowing!_

_O! tra-la-la-lally_

_Here down in the valley!_

This of course was not the full song, for as I saw the look on Thorin's face I stopped. We came to a staircase and here we were met by another elf. Gandalf smiled and went forward.

"Lindir!"

"Mae govannen Mithrandir." He said.

"I have come to see Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Where is he?"

Before he could answer there was a horn call and I turned to see horses approaching. The dwarves immediately huddled together and thrust poor Bilbo in the middle. Elves rode upon the horses. One of them came forward to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir."

"Mae Govannen Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

They embraced and smiled and then he looked to me.

"Ireth?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look and shook my head.

"i eneth nín Tawariell." I said.

He bowed and then looked to me once again.

"~Forgive me. You are one of the Dúnedain yes?~"

I nodded.

"~You have a very close resemblance to one I knew long ago. I know not what became of her.~"

I did not answer. He looked back to Gandalf.

"Never before has the enemy come so close to our borders. Someone or something must have led them here."

"Yes well I believe that was us."

Elrond looked at the dwarves and Thorin walked forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield….welcome to Rivendell."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have the look of your grandfather Thror. I knew him when he ruled under the Mountain."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked at Thorin.

"Indeed." was all he said.

He looked back upon the dwarves.

"~I can see you are weary. I offer you food and drink if you will…~"

"What does he say?! Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked.

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh….well then ins that case lead on."

I did not follow. I was frozen where I stood.

_Who is Ireth? And why would Elrond call me by such a name?_

I wandered through Imladris. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. I found a quiet place and sat down. I knew not that the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond could see me. Could this woman Elrond had thought me to be….could she possibly be my mother? No! It was impossible! And yet I still wondered who she could have been.

As night fell I heard a loud crash. I drew a dagger and quickly went towards it. I put it away as I saw it was only Bombur. The table he had been sitting on had broken. The dwarves were laughing hard and I could not help but smile. I leaned against a pillar and shook my head.

"Ah Tawariell! Come join us!" Kili called.

Normally I would have respectfully declined, but I felt as though I could use a laugh. I smiled a little and sat down beside Fili and Kili. Bofur looked at me and tossed me a sausage. I smiled and ate for I now realized I was quite hungry. After a while I stood up and left. As I walked I ran into Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin, Thorin and Elrond. I said nothing and continued on. Someone followed me and I knew it was not an elf or Bilbo. I looked over my shoulder at Thorin.

"Why are you following me?" I questioned.

"Who is this woman Ireth?"

I clenched my fists and looked away.

"If I knew…..I…"

"I do not seek to anger you."

I looked back at him.

"Why is it you care so much?"

"Why is it you always seek solitude?" he countered.

"I have always been alone! My parents abandoned me on the edge of the Forest of Greenwood when I was a baby! No one knew why and for all these years I cared not! Now I no longer know if I care. I am no sure of anything anymore." I said.

I turned away and tried to calm myself.

"It was not my intent to anger you or bring back painful memories. Forgive me."

"The fault is not yours. They did not want me, so I always extended the same courtesy to them. I did not seek them out, nor did I try to find out who they were and why they left me. The elves raised me and made sure I was well cared for, and then when they learned I was one of the Dúnedain they thought it best I go back to my people. My friend Eradan taught me everything he could and he would always tell me stories of his travels. None of the other rangers could tell me who my parents were. My name is Tawariell…it means girl of the forest, for that is who I was. I did not have parents so I was the child of the forest." I said.

He remained silent but I knew he did not leave. After a few more moments of silence he spoke.

"You are not alone. The Rangers cared for you. You are part of this company." He said.

I slowly looked at him. He did not smile his remained expressionless. We stood there for a long while, staring back at one another. As the sun began to rise he looked away.

"We leave. I do not wish to remain here."

I nodded and we woke the others and left Imladris. As we walked up the mountain trail I looked back one last time.

"Namarie." I whispered.

_*I am called Tawariell._


	9. One Part Brave Three Parts Fool

Chapter 8

We had left Gandalf in Imladris. I his intentions on bringing us to Imladris were true, yet Thorin still remained angry. It was no business of mine as to why he despised the elves so, and yet I wondered. Could they have done something so horrible for him to feel like this? What truly bothered me was why I cared so much. I knew I had to stop myself before I could not longer deny I cared. I had come on this quest for one purpose, and that was to make sure they made it to the Mountain alive. With this in mind I was able to forget about any feeling I had.

We continued on into the mountains. It rained hard as we went on. Lightning struck around us and the mountains moved.

"The legends are true!" Bofur said.

Stone Giants.

Bofur was standing close to the edge of the mountain. A stone giant took off a piece of the mountain and threw it at another. I pulled Bofur back and we huddled as close to the mountain wall as we could. Stones and pieces of the mountain were falling over us from colliding with the giants. This was no the worst. Suddenly the mountain moved from under us. We were upon the knees of yet another giant. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Kili, Dori, Nori, and Ori, Gloin and I were safe on one leg. While Fili, Bilbo, Bombur, Oin, and Bifur were trapped on the other. We managed to move onto an unloving piece of the mountain, however our other companions were not as lucky.

"Fili!"

I tried to think of something but there was nothing I could do. They were going to be crushed into the mountain.

"No!" Thorin shouted.

We rushed forward and I sighed in relief. They were all there. Shaken up and rightly so, but they were alive.

"Where is Bilbo?"

Fear gripped my heart. The Hobbit was dangling off the mountain!

"Bilbo! Here give me your hand!" Bofur said.

He, Fili and Kili were trying to help him but their arms were not long enough and Bilbo was too far down. Thorin leaped off the edge and grabbed him. He pushed him up. I had to admit he was strong, yet his luck seemed to have run out. The piece of rock on which he stood broke.

"NO!"

I lunged forward and wrapped my hand around his wrist tightly. I pulled him up with every bit of strength I had. Once I had him up on solid and unmoving ground I looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes….no thanks to our hobbit. He should never have left his home. He has no place among us."

I glared at Thorin and removed my hand from his arm. I refused to look at him. It was not Bilbo's fault he had fallen! He had never been away from Hobbiton! How dare he treat him as such! Anger boiled in my blood as we walked on. We found a cave, that did not go very far back, but it appeared to be unoccupied.

"We will stay here for tonight." Thorin said.

"Oin? Gloin? How about a fire?" Ori asked.

"No! No fires! Not in this place. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied. Bofur you take first watch." Thorin said.

I chose a place in the back of the cave and took my cloak from my shoulders. It was drenched in rain water and would only give me a cold if I kept it on. I wrung it out as best I could and then placed it on a rock to dry.

I could feel Thorin's eyes on me, but I would not return his gaze. I had been known to say things I later would regret when I was angry. And this occasion was no exception.

"If you wish to say something then say it! If not then I would ask you to stop staring!" I snarled.

I slowly glared in his direction. The hurt in his eyes was quickly replaced by anger and frustration. He said nothing and looked away. The moment I had seen the hurt in his eyes I regretted my words. I opened my mouth to say something but I could not find the words. The dwarves and Bilbo looked at me with different expressions. Most were of shock, others of warning. I sighed and lay down. I tried to sleep but could not. The hurt in Thorin's eyes haunted me. I stood up and took my things and went to the opening of the cave.

"Do you mean to leave?" Bofur asked.

"No of course not. I just…I need some air. I will not leave, you have my word." I promised.

He nodded and went to the mouth of the cave. It still rained and I almost did not hear the cries. I quickly turned and walked back into the cave. I stopped when I saw the ground had opened and the dwarves and Bilbo had fallen through.

"NO!" I cried.

I moved to jump forward but I was too late. The ground closed and I knew not how to open it. I slammed my fists upon the ground.

"No! No! No!" I shouted.

_I should never have left! Now they may die and I will have failed!_

I could hear Eradan's voice in my head telling me to remain clam. Telling me to think. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I looked around for anything that may open the passage.

"Edro!" I commanded.

Nothing happened.

"EDRO HI AMMEN!"

The ground began to shake and then it opened beneath me. I fall and only just managed to grab hold of the rock wall. Looking down I found that had I not grabbed hold of something I would have fallen. I carefully climbed down as quickly as I could. I jumped from the opening into a sort of cage. I took out my bow and drew an arrow. I cautiously walked forward.

As I walked further through the caves I heard many loud voices. They seemed to be chanting. I walked faster but still as silent as I could. I backed up against a wall and saw thousands of goblins.

"Elbereth save me." I whispered.

I saw a large goblin on a platform before a throne. The had to be the Goblin King.

"If they will not talk! We shall make them squeal!"

It was then I saw my friends.

"We start with the youngest."

_NO! Fili and Kili!_

"NO!"

I knew this was the voice of Thorin. For it was strong and full of confidence. I saw him walk forward.

"Well, well! Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain!"

I glared as the Goblin King bowed. I knew he was only tormenting Thorin.

"But wait! You are no king. And you have no mountain! You do not belong anywhere!" The Goblin King laughed.

I shook with uncontrollable rage. I looked around for any way I could get high up and get a clear shot at the Goblin King. I found a rope and climbed up.

"I know someone else who would like to see you. You know him. I shall give you a hint. The Pale Orc."

My eyes widened. I looked over my shoulder. Thorin glared up at the Goblin King.

"Azog the Defiler! He is dead!" Thorin said.

"Oh so you think his defiling days are over? Think again!"

Thorin was pulled back and I set my face and pulled myself onto the goblin catwalks. I stayed as low to the ground as I could and crept along the walkway. Some goblins were pushing forward large machines that looked to be for torture. Fear rose in my heart at the thought of Thorin being hurt. I found a good position and took aim. However before I could release the arrow there was a shriek. I saw Thorin's sword fall to the floor. I knew that blade! It was Orcrist! The Goblin-Cleaver, though the Goblins simply called it Biter.

"It is Biter! Kill them! Murderers and Elf-friends! Kill them all!" cried the Goblin King.

"NO!" I shouted.

All the goblins and their king looked at me.

_Oh well done Tawariell! Now you have done it!_

I aimed for the Goblin King's head.

"If you or your disgusting goblins touch any of them I will kill before you can say Biter again!" I thundered.

"Kill her!"

I smirked and fired the arrow. Not aiming to kill, but to seriously injure. My arrow lodged itself in the shoulder of the Goblin King. I then grabbed hold of a rope and swung down. As I did so the goblins began to attack the others. I drew my sword and dropped down into the platform. Thorin was covered by goblins.

"Get off him!" I snarled.

I cut through them and then there was a flash of light. I covered my eyes and looked away. The goblins were blown backwards and the dwarves seemed to be in shock. As the light dimmed I saw Gandalf. He held another sword I knew. Glamdring, the foe-hammer that the King of Gondolin once bore. Though the goblins called it beater.

"Fight! Stand and fight! FIGHT!" Gandalf cried.

The dwarves jumped up and gathered their weapons. I cut through as many goblins as I could, but we had no hope of killing them all.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said.

We followed him along the catwalks and killed the goblins that attempted to block us. Dwalin took off a piece of the railing and he and a few other began to knock goblins of the walkway with it. I smiled and cut through the goblin that stood before me. As we ran goblin began to swing down from ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted.

The roped were cut and the walkway above us fell forward and the goblins on the ropes wrapped around it. I laughed and continued. Fili began to block arrows with his sword. I was not thinking as I drew three arrows and let them fly into three goblins. I was surprised that I had succeeded but I had to keep moving. Before we could go further the Goblin King jumped in front of us. Gandalf fell back and I jumped in front of him. I held my sword in front of me.

"Did you really believe you could escape! I am the king here! What will you do now ranger?"

I smirked and quick as lighting cut off his arm. He fell to his knees before me.

"That will do it."

"Who is king now!?" I snapped.

I slit his throat and he fell forward. This was a bad decision on my part. The bridge on which we stood collapsed and we were now falling down through the mountain. I got down and held onto the side of the bridge. As we neared the ground I jumped off as did Gandalf. I turned back and found the dwarves under the pieces of the bridge.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the body of the Goblin King fell on them. I held back my laughter.

"You must be joking!" Dwalin growled.

I smiled and began to help them out.

"GANDALF!" Kili shouted.

I looked up and my eyes went wide with horror. All the goblins of the mountain were rushing down towards us.

"We cannot fight them all." Oin said.

"Only one thing shall save us now. Daylight!"

Gandalf and I helped the dwarves out and we ran through the tunnels of the mountain.

"Quickly!" Gandalf said.

We came to the end of the tunnels and ran out into the sunlight. We ran down the hill and Gandalf counted us off. When we stopped we realized that Bilbo was not among us.

"Where is Mister Baggins? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked.

I knew not what had become of him. I believed he was among the dwarves.

"Where is our hobbit!?" Gandalf repeated.

"I saw him before we were taken. He seem to have got away." Nori said.

"Well then what shall we do?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

I looked at Thorin.

"We all know what has become of him. The wretched Halfling saw his chance and took it. He has gone home. As he should have. He did not belong….."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

He looked at me angrily.

"You may glare at me all you like! It shall not stop me from speaking! Ever have you treated poor Bilbo wrongly! He has done nothing to deserve your poor treatment! He saved us all from the trolls! He though quick on his feet! I am going back for him! I care not if you choose not to come! He is my friend and has never once treated me wrong!" I said.

"No need. I am here." came a small voice.

I whipped around and found Bilbo standing there.

"Bilbo!" Kili said.

"We had almost given up!" Fili said.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Well I…"

I saw him slip something in his pocket.

"Well what does it matter! He cam back." Gandalf said quickly.

"It matter! I wish to know….why did you come back?" Thorin questioned.

"I know you doubt me, I know you always have." began Bilbo. "It is true I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden. You see that is home. That is where I belong. And that is why I have come back. Because you do not have one. It was taken from you."

I looked around at the dwarves, my sharp green eyes rested on Thorin. He looked at Bilbo with an expression I could not read.

"I am no warrior. But I shall help you take back your home, if I can." he said.

I smiled as did a few others. Even Thorin smiled, though it was very small. The silence and happiness was ruined by the howl of a warg. Thorin walked forward.

"Out of the frying-pan…." he said.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf said.

We ran away down the hill. However we could only go so far before they caught us. A warg jumped forward and Bilbo stabbed it through the eye with his little sword. I did not recognize the blade but I did not have time to wonder.

"Up the trees!" Gandalf said.

We ran to the trees and I jumped up. I grabbed hold of a branch and climbed as high as I could. Kili, Fili and Thorin climbed up after me. Bilbo followed soon after. We might have been safe, but I knew not for how long.

_*Open_

_*OPEN FOR ME_


	10. The Truth and Sacrifice

Chapter 9

I saw a white warg come forward, and riding upon it….there was no mistake. It was the Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler. His left arm was missing and a sort of mace had been welded onto it.

"Azog." Thorin said.

Many a time I had been sent to spy on orc camps. I knew their language though I never spoke it.

"~Do you smell it? The fear! Your father reeked of it!~" Azog said.

My eyes widened. Azog had killed Thorin's father. I slowly looked at Thorin. I could se the rage and pain in his eyes. I know not what was think as I placed my hand on his.

"~You?~"

I looked at Azog. How could he know me.

"~There is no mistake! You are the little girl who escaped me years ago. Your parents too smelled of fear! Their screams will forever be a memory.~"

My heart stopped. My parents had not abandoned me. They were protecting me.

_He killed my parents!_

I never seen such an evil smile nor heard such an evil laugh. I shook with rage and screamed.

"NO!"

I tried to jump from the tree but Fili and Kili grabbed me.

"What is it Tawariell?!" they asked.

I glared at Azog as I said,

"He….he killed my mother and father!"

They gasped and looked at Azog and then back at me.

"You will bring no honor to them if you die!" Kili said.

I knew they were right, but my anger was great. Yet I somehow managed to keep from leaping down and fighting him.

"~Those two are mine! Kill the others!~" Azog said.

"Not good!"

The wargs jumped up towards the trees trying to pull us down. Branches broke under their powerful jaws. Kili almost fell, but Fili and I grabbed hold of him in time. We pulled him back up and then the tree began to shake. The wargs were uprooting the trees.

"GO! GO NOW!"

We jumped from tree to tree. Soon we were all in the same tree as Gandalf. And there was no way for us to get away, for this tree stood upon the very edge of a cliff. Looking down, it was certain death if we fell. I took my bow and drew an arrow. It flew into the head of an orc and the I killed off its warg. They began to smash against the tree and I could not hold a steady aim. I held onto the tree as it shook.

"Fili! Kili!"

Gandalf tossed down a flaming pinecone. Fili threw it, with spectacular aim I might add, and hit a warg. Its coat was lit on fire and it ran around yelping. Gandalf tossed me one and I threw it at the wargs. Just when I though that we might be able to escape the tree fell backwards. I screamed and was hanging off the tree.

"Tawariell!"

I looked up and saw Thorin reaching for me. I grasped his hand and he pulled me up. Fire circled around us and I looked at Azog. None could hold me back this time. I took up my sword and walked forward. As I walked forward I realized Thorin was with me. I knew he wanted revenge for his father and grandfather. The warg jumped forward with Azog and knocked me to the ground. Thorin swung at him but to no avail. I jumped up and ran up behind him but he hit me in the side of my face. I felt blood run down my cheek but I did not care. I screamed when I saw Thorin struck down. The white warg took him in its jaws and tossed him aside. His sword was out of reach.

"~Bring me the head of the dwarf king!~" Azog ordered.

One of the orcs walked forward as Azog turned to face me. I stood up and took up my sword again.

"I do not fear you!" I snapped.

He laughed and jumped off his warg. I ran forward and swung at him. Eradan had always told me to never attack in anger, but I did. Azog dodged me and then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and found a small knife. I pulled it out. It had not been fatal, but if I did not stop the bleeding…it would be. I covered it with my hand and backed away. I saw the orc going for Thorin.

"NO!"

I went to run but Azog grabbed me. He picked me up and smiled at me.

"~You shall be with your parents soon!~" He said.

I spit in his face. It was all I could think to do. It was a foolish choice. It only served to anger him. He threw me to the ground and placed his foot on my chest. I could not move and now Thorin would be killed.

"No wait! Wait!"

Azog looked to me.

"Kill me! Go ahead! I shall not fight back! Let him go!" I pleaded.

I knew it was foolish to try and bargain with Azog, but I tried. He merely laughed and hit my wound. I screamed in pain. He mounted his warg and watched as the orc walked to Thorin. Then someone very small leaped forward, tackling the orc to the ground and then killing it. Bilbo Baggins.

"Bilbo!" I breathed.

He stood in front of Thorin with his little sword. He swung madly at Azog's warg, but it only growled whilst Azog laughed. Tears formed in my eyes and I gathered all the strength I had left. I picked myself up from the ground and took my sword.

"I wonder…..who…shall laugh…..in the…..end!" I managed to say.

As Azog turned, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bofur, Dwalin. Balin, Nori, Oin, Gloin and Bifur rushed forward. They attacked the wargs and the orcs. Bilbo jumped forward and joined the fight. I tried my best but I was losing strength fast. I swung in vain at a warg but it was too much. I fell to the ground and knew my death was at hand. Or so I thought. Something very large swooped down and grabbed the warg. It flung it over the edge of the cliff and then gently picked me up. It was one of the Great Eagles. There was still hope!


	11. I go with her!

Chapter 10

I was placed on the back of another eagle. As soon as I was able I took my cloak and ripped it. I bound my wound and managed to stop the bleeding.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted.

I looked over and searched for the eagle that bore Thorin. I gasped and tears fell as I saw Thorin in the talons of an eagle. He was not moving.

"No! Please no!" I cried.

We were flown to what was called the Carrock. As I landed Thorin was placed on the ground. I rushed forward with Gandalf.

"Thorin!"

Gandalf dropped down beside him and muttered a few words while passing his hand over Thorin's face. His eyes opened slowly and I smiled.

"The Halfling? Tawariell?" He breathed.

"All is well! They are here. They are safe." Gandalf said.

With the help of his nephews, Thorin stood. He looked upon me.

"You saved my life yet again. I heard you plead for my life with Azog, though in vain. I owe you my life." He said.

I smiled small.

"Azog killed my parents. He killed you grandfather and father. I would want to live so as to have my revenge." I said.

I swore I saw disappointment in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by gratitude.

"Thank you Tawariell of the Dúnedain."

He bowed and I bowed back. He then looked to Bilbo.

"What did you think you were doing!? You could have got yourself killed!"

I looked at Thorin in disbelief.

"I have said you should never have come, that you do not belong…." he said.

He walked towards Bilbo.

"I have never been so wrong!"

He hugged the little hobbit, who had a look of complete surprise on his face. I smiled. Thorin pulled back and smiled at the hobbit.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero. I have certainly never burgled a thing in my life." He said.

I laughed lightly at his words.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

We all looked over the horizon and smiled.

"Erebor. Our home." Thorin said.

I stood up, painfully, but I still stood and walked over to the others. I could see the Mountain. We still had a long way to go, but seeing it so close compared to before…..it gave us hope.

"Tawariell you are hurt!" Ori said.

They all turned and looked to me. I removed my hand from my side.

"It is nothing." I said.

I looked to Gandalf for hope, but the traitor insisted on having my wound checked.

"What weapon did this to you?" He asked.

"A small knife….ow!"

Gandalf was re-wrapping my wound.

"It was poisoned."

_Oh lovely! Just the sort of news I wished to hear!_

"We have to get her help!" Thorin said.

I looked at him in surprise. There was a great deal of concern in his voice. The wizard nodded.

"Quite right. We shall have to travel through the night.."

"Enough talk! We must hurry!" Thorin said.

They all agreed and with the help of Gandalf I stood up and we made our way down the great stone steps of the Carrock. The pain spread though my body slowly, but effectively. I was hardly able to walk, but I would not let this slow me down.

"How far Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"Not far! We are at the end of his Bee Pastures." answered Gandalf.

Gandalf had said he was taking us to a great man by the name of Beorn. I had not heard the name before now. He was a skin-changer. The wizard said he could be a great black bear at times and at others a man with a great black beard and strong arms.

"We cannot all simply appear at his door at once! I shall go first with Tawariell and Mr. Baggins…"

"I go with you!" came Thorin's voice.

I could tell by the tone of Thorin's voice that he would argue if Gandalf objected.

"Very well. Come in pairs when I whistle then you must wait five minutes and then the next two come. Bombur shall come alone and last!"

We started to walk again.

"We are close now Tawariell! Hold on!" came Gandalf's voice.

I kept going and soon we stopped.

"Ah here they are! They do not look dangerous. Off you go!" came a deep commanding voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I guessed this to be the voice of Beorn.

"Our companion had been poisoned! Please she need aid." Thorin said.

A pair of large, strong arms gently picked me up and carried me away.

"You had better come inside. You may tell me your tale whilst I help her." Beorn said.

I could no longer keep my eyes open. It was becoming difficult to breath and I felt hot and then freezing cold. I could hear Gandalf telling the tale of how we all ended up here in Beorn's lands. I tried to hold onto his voice and keep from falling asleep but it was becoming difficult. Finally I could hold on no longer and my eyes closed and I heard no more.


	12. To Protect Him

Chapter 11

As I woke up I found myself in a very big room. I heard low singing in the other room. I slowly stood up and walked out into the hall. In the middle of the room there was a large fire. The dwarves and Bilbo were seated around it. I smiled small, glad they were all still safe. My eyes rested on Thorin. He did not sing with the others, in fact he sat away from them. I stayed in the shadows as I watched Balin walk over to him.

"You alright lad?"

Thorin did not answer him, nor did he look at him. His blue eyes were tired and I could see fear and worry in them.

"He healed her well. She will be out and about in no time. The lass is strong." Balin continued.

"What of Beorn was too late? She may never wake up. Those green eyes may never again look upon us." He said in a haunted sort of voice.

"You cannot think such things! Why do you not go to see her hm? Perhaps she is awake already." suggested the old dwarf.

He did not receive an answer, nor did Thorin move.

"I tell you what, I shall go."

I quickly stole back into the room I had been in. I sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. Balin came into the room. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but I held my finger to my lips. He closed the door and walked forward.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough….I heard everything." I whispered.

Balin sighed and smiled a little.

"Aye….I should have known."

I covered my face with my hands.

"I feared this would happen."

"I see nothing to fear lass."

"Oh Balin! Can you not see it? His feelings for me would only bring him pain!" I said.

Balin walked over and sat down next to me.

"Do you mean to say you do not care for him?" He asked.

It was impossible to lie to Balin, for he always knew. He smiled.

"I thought not. You care for him and there is nothing to fear of that."

"Of course there is?! Azog killed my parents! He knew who I was because I mirror my mother. Do you recall what Lord Elrond called me? Ireth. That must have been my mother. They loved me and they were killed trying to protect me. It is because I care for him that I cannot risk putting his life in danger. Please Balin, speak of this to no one. Especially Thorin." I said.

I knew Balin did not like it, but he nodded. As he walked out he said one last thing,

"You decision is not wise, but I will respect it. Perhaps you might come and let them know you are alright."

I sighed knowing he was right. I stood and walked out with him.

"She lives!" Kili said.

Thorin's head snapped up in my direction. I had never seen a greater smile upon his face. My heart broke and I smiled back at him, though I fought tears. The dwarves and Bilbo crowded around me.

"You gave a good scare there Miss Tawariell." Bilbo said.

"Aye she did! But she is alive and well!" added Dwalin.

I smiled and bowed.

"I am deeply sorry for putting you through such an ordeal." I said.

"No need for apologies lassie! You are safe and that is all that matters." Gloin said.

I smiled. Thorin did not approach me directly. He smiled and nodded and I nodded back. I cared deeply for Thorin I knew that, but it was too dangerous and once the quest had been completed I would return to the Dúnedain. It would already be difficult, but I let myself care for Thorin anymore my heart would not be able to take it. I looked away from him and sat down with the other dwarves.

The dropped off to sleep one by one and this left me, Bilbo, Kili, and Bofur still awake. I knew Thorin was not truly asleep.

"It is a hard thing I should guess…..learning of your parents." Bilbo whispered.

I knew not how to answer him. My whole life I had never cared about trying to find out who they were, or why they left me.

"Beorn said he was the one who took you to Mirkwood."

My head snapped up and I looked at Kili.

"What did you say?"

Thorin walked forward.

"He told Gandalf and….and Mr. Baggins that you mother had begged him to take you to the elves. She knew he would protect you." He explained.

I could not believe what I heard.

"Tawariell?"

They asked me of I was alright and if I needed air or food. I could not answer them. I slowly stood up and walked back to the room I had woken up in. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. The realization of my parents' death finally sank in. Now knowing they had only left me to save me, that they would have kept me if they could…all of the things I had learned proved to much. I was not one to cry, but I began to cry then. It started as silent tears, this grew to crying pain, which turned to sobbing. I was crying so hard that I did not hear someone come inside. Well actually three. Kili, Bofur and Bilbo had come to me.

"Tawariell….."

I could not answer them. They sat down beside me, not saying anything, they just sat there. When I finally managed to calm down I said only one thing.

"I will kill Azog."


	13. The Eyes of Your Father

Chapter 12

"I will kill Azog."

They nodded.

"And we will help." Kili said.

I shook my head.

"No Kili my friend. This is something I must do alone. My whole life I thought my parents had abandoned me because they did not want me. I hated them for it. Now I find I was so very wrong and I feel horrible."

"You sound like Thorin." said the hobbit.

We all looked at him.

"Aye he is right. You do." Bofur said.

"Is this the reason you are always so silent?" Bilbo questioned.

They looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I have always been very quiet. It is just who I am, save in times of anger. Which I believe you have seen first hand," I began. They smiled and nodded. "but I was also raised speaking elvish. I was taught to speak in the common tongue by one of the elves there. I barely remember him. I cannot even recall his name. He was my first friend. I have not been back to the Woodland Realm since."

"But what of Thorin?" Kili asked.

"What of him?"

"He too will wish to kill Azog."

I smiled and nodded.

"So long as I am with him….I care not if he personally kills him. If I am not the one to kill him, I will want to watch him die." I said.

"So long as you and Thorin live I care not who kills the orc." squeaked Bilbo.

I smiled and nodded.

"I think it would be wise if you all went to try and sleep." I said.

They nodded and as they walked out the door I heard a gasp. I smiled, for I knew that Thorin had been outside the door listening all the time.

I woke up early that next morning, before the sun. As I walked outside I found Beorn. I took a deep breath and approached him.

"You are Beorn?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. I bowed low and respectfully.

"I owe you my life. I believe it is twice now…..you have saved me." I said.

"So your friends told you." He said.

I looked at him and nodded.

"You are much bigger now. You look like your mother. I could hardly believe my eyes when the dwarf and wizard came with you. I never though I would see you again." He said.

I smiled a little.

"You must have your father's eyes."

I looked back up at him.

"Was he not with her?"

"That he was, though I did not meet him. The sword you bear is his. She left it with me when she gave me you. I took you to the elves for I could not have raised you. I told them your story and it was they who chose to never tell you certain things. I was never told your name nor that of your parents. All they said was that if they had not returned by morning…..they would never return. That is all they told me." He explained.

I was silent for a long while. I sighed and said,

"Thank you Beorn. For all you have done."

He nodded.

"The dwarf king is very fond of you." He said.

"I….."

He waited for me to go on, but I knew not how. He smiled and laughed a deep rolling laugh.

"And it would appear you care for….."

"Shhh! He cannot know of this! It would only put his life in danger." I said quickly.

"I do not understand your way of thinking, but I shall not breath a word." He promised.

I thanked him and then looked over at Thorin's sleeping form. In the short time I had known him, he had come to mean so much to me. If ever I lost him….I dared not think it!


	14. I Cannot Give You What You Seek

Chapter 13

Thorin approached me later that day.

"Gandalf sent me to you. He said you knew about healing."

_Curse that wizard! He knows I am trying to avoid Thorin!_

I did not smile but I nodded. It was true Thorin had been hurt by Azog, almost as badly as I had. I now had a scar on both my side and my temple. Thorin had been hurt more or less on his face, but he still had the wounds from the teeth of the warg. I focused on the injuries on his face first. There were not deep and they would not leave scars. I did not speak and I hoped he would not, but I did not have the greatest of luck.

"Are you alright? After what happened last night?"

"I cannot say for certain. Though I am sure you already know."

He did not answer and I smiled small.

"I know you were outside the door. I told you once before you cannot sneak up on me." I said.

He smiled. I had never seen him smile so much.

"I can see that. And…Azog is yours to end." He said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked into his blue eyes.

"So long as I am there when you end his miserable life." He added.

For the first time, I gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you…Thorin." I said.

He nodded and I finished helping him with his wounds.

"This is all I can do for now."

"Thank you."

I nodded and he left. I sighed and then went to find Gandalf. I found him sitting outside smoking his pipe, blowing smoke rings. I will not deny they were most excellent smoke rings.

"You could have healed him far better the I could." I said.

"I have no idea what is it you speak of Tawariell."

"Thorin told me you sent him to me for healing."

He looked at me before blowing another smoke ring.

"I did not. I have not yet spoken with Thorin today." He said.

I knew he was not lying. So Thorin had come to me of his own accord.

"He came to me on his own." I whispered.

"Apparently so, now run along. I am thinking."

I saw the twinkle in his eyes as he tried to appear stern. I smiled and shook my head, but did as he said and left him alone. I did not see Thorin for the rest of that day, not until nightfall. We all sat around the fire singing until Gandalf spoke up,

"It is time for bed. Your wits are sleepy!"

Off we all went to bed and I headed back towards my room, fully aware I was being followed. I purposely left the door open and then leaned against the wall as Thorin's shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Must I tell you a third time?" I asked.

He walked into the room and looked at me.

"May I speak with you?" He asked.

I slowly nodded and I sat down. I knew what this was about, and now was the time where I had to make the most difficult decision of my life.

"It is not secret I would think that I care for you," he began, "and despite my better judgment I lied when I told you Gandalf had sent me."

"I know."

"You….."

I smiled.

"I went to Gandalf in a bit of confusion. For I knew he could have healed you better then I have." I explained.

He looked slightly embarrassed and I wished to save him from it.

"I care for you as well Thorin. You have been a true friend to me and I am forever grateful." I whispered.

I knew this was not what he meant, but he smiled none the less.

"I also wished to tell you that you were right."

I laughed slightly.

"I am right about many things, but what do you speak of specifically?"

"All the times I doubted the hobbit…you were right to scold me." He whispered.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a bit of surprise. I smiled softly.

"I will always care about you Thorin….but I cannot give you what you seek." I said.

I felt a lump in my throat from lying to him. He nodded and without another word he left. Silent tears fell from my face.

"This is for your own good Thorin Oakenshield. But I do care so much. I wish…..I wish we could have been together." I whispered.


	15. Tainted Dreams

Chapter 14

We prepared to leave the next morning and Beorn told the dwarves of Mirkwood. I was raised there so I knew what dwelled within the trees. He provided the dwarves with ponies and Gandalf and myself with horses. He had us promise to send them back to him once we arrived at the Forest Gate. There were no songs or laughter as we traveled to the forest. I myself felt a sense of unease as we arrived. There something different about the place I once called home. And the name was not always Mirkwood. It was once called Greenwood the Great.

"Here is where we must separate for a time. For I have most pressing business away towards the South." Gandalf said.

The dwarves and Bilbo begged him not to go. I was curious as to what he was up to. The only thing a wizard could possibly have business in South for was Dol Guldur, and it had long been abandoned. Gandalf looked at me and I knew he had guessed what I thought for he gave me the most subtle nod. I nodded back and then he looked to the dwarves.

"Come now we had this settled before we even landed upon the Carrock. And I am sending Mr. Baggins with you and Tawariell. She was raised here in these woods. You shall all be quite safe." assuring the wizard.

"What of your horse then? You did not mention sending it back. What of your promise?" Thorin inquired.

"I am not sending it back. I am riding it."

Then we truly knew Gandalf was going to leave us. He rode off as we sent off the horse and ponies. Then we turned and walked through the Forest Gate.

The forest had indeed changed in the 20 years I had not seen it. It seemed as though a shadow had tainted it. It must have been why Gandalf had gone to Dol Guldur.

"This cannot be the place where you were raised. Can it lass?" Gloin asked.

"It is. Though it is nothing like I remember. Something dark had tainted these woods. I cannot say what it is." I said.

I failed to mask the sadness and pain in my voice. Someone touched my hand and as I looked down I found it to be Bilbo. He smiled at me.

"Perhaps there are still parts where the shadow has not tainted it." He suggested.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. Bilbo was always able to reassure me and I would always be grateful for that. As we went deeper into the forest I began to notice the rotten mushrooms and decaying bark of the trees. It tore me apart inside, yet I would not let this distract me. For if as I assumed, the trees and mushrooms and plants were decaying, there must have been some sort of dark creatures that came with the shadow. There were tracks that only strengthened my suspicion.

It was at night that was worst. It was pitch black! You could not see even an inch in front of you. I did not fear the dark, nor did I fear the sounds of the creatures that dwelled within it. I feared for the safety of my friends. Especially Thorin. I could not lose any of them. We all slept huddled together and when my watch came someone sat down beside me.

"DO you fear this place?"

It was Fili.

"That I do not. I do not fear anything about this place. Should you not be resting?" I asked.

"Far be it from me to find rest in this place."

I smiled and nodded.

"My uncle cares about you."

_How many times shall they tell me this?!_

"So I have heard and seen with my own eyes and ears." I replied.

"You do not share his feelings?"

I knew I could not risk telling Fili the truth, for Thorin may yet be awake.

"Not the same he has for me. I care for him, I care for all of you, but I cannot give him the feelings he seeks."

"Why? If I may ask."

I sighed.

"I…I do not feel such feelings." I lied.

Fili was silent. I knew not of he knew I was lying or if he believed me.

"That is a sad thing to hear Tawariell. I hope that perhaps someone will change you."

"And when you speak of someone you speak of Thorin." I stated.

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Perhaps. I will however relieve you of your watch."

I agreed to that. I curled up and fell fast asleep. It would appear as though my dreams were affected by this unknown darkness. It was raining and there were bodies of both orcs and men and elves, and even some dwarves. However I found myself screaming and running towards Thorin.

"THORIN! NO PLEASE NO!" I cried.

He lying on the ground bleeding. I dropped down beside him with tears falling down my face. He smiled weakly and touched my face.

"Tawariell…I am sorry. You have to let me go. Know that I always loved you. Farewell." He whispered.

His eyes closed and his hand fell from my face. I cried out in pain and then felt myself being shaken awake.

"Tawariell! Tawariell wake up!"

My eyes flew open and I found Kili shaking me. The dwarves and Bilbo were gather around and looking at me in fear and worry. I sat up and took a few deep breaths.

"You alright lass? You gave us a good scare." Balin commented.

I ran my hand over my face and nodded.

"I am quite alright. I apologize."

"Though something must have been killing you! The way you were screaming." Bombur said.

My eyes widened. I slowly looked at Thorin. His expression was unreadable. I quickly looked down highly embarrassed.

"I…..I spoke?" I asked.

"Aye you did. Screaming for Thorin here. He woke first." Bifur said.

"I…..it was a horrible dream. There were bodies everywhere as though there had been some sort of battle. It was raining and the bodies were that of elves, men, orcs and dwarves. Thorin was among them…he was dying." I explained.

I looked up and we all looked at Thorin. He looked more concerned for me then himself, and this worried me.

"What words were said?" He asked.

I could not tell him the truth.

"I told you to hold on and that I would find Gandalf…but…you….."

"I passed on." he finished.

I nodded and looked away from him once more.

"Well I reckon it is only this place that is causing her dreams. For Thorin is indeed a mighty warrior. And he has you and the rest of us. I do not believe he shall be dying anytime soon." Balin said in a comforting tone.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course. I am sorry I brought it up. Come! Let us continue." I said.

To this they all agreed and we moved on. As we did Thorin looked at me and I knew that he knew I had not told him the truth. Though he did not question me on it, and for this I was grateful.


	16. He Sees Through Her Lies

Chapter 15

As we continued on through the woods our supplies lessened more and more. Squirrels were no good to eat for something had tainted them as well. Though they were also coming from the south. As the sun began to set we found a place to stop. Thorin had me take first watch. I had not problems with this, for I feared to sleep. These past days I had not slept at all.

"You cannot sleep."

_Why is it every time I wish to forget him he speaks to me?_

"I said not so."

"I can see it. You have not slept in days."

There was still a little light left so I was able to see him sit down beside me. He looked at me with the blue eyes I had come to love.

_No! Do not think such things!_

"It is hard for me to find rest here anymore. This is not the forest I once knew." I whispered.

"Is this the reason? Or is this another lie?" He said.

I froze. So he had waited until now.

"Thorin I lied to you to protect you…."

"Protect me? What could I possibly need to be protected from?" he asked bewildered.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. I knew not if he could see me, but I hope he could not. For he would see the tears that had welled up in my eyes.

"From yourself."

"I do not understand."

I shook my head.

"It is better that you do not." I whispered.

"Tawariell…..this quest is far more dangerous to me then I am to myself. However if you do not care for me as I do for you…I shall not force you to feel anything. Though you should know that I will always care for you." he whispered.

I heard him leave and I kept my mouth shut. I wanted more then anything to tell him the truth! To tell him I shared his feelings and that he was right. Yet I could still see him lying there bleeding, dying. I wiped away my tears and finished my watch and then woke Oin.

Yet another horror plagued my dreams. I could not tell where we were, but I knew it was in a cave or a mountain. I found Thorin in a cell it was cold and dark and very remote. There was a torch and I found it just above the cell that held Thorin.

"Thorin!"

I rushed forward and reached through the cell bars.

"Tawariell how did you fine me here?" He asked me.

"Your hands are cold! Why have they done this?"

"Do not worry about me, you must leave this place!"

"Not without you! You are already falling ill, I cannot leave you here. Thorin I…"

"I know. Trust me I know your feelings, but I will not have you fall ill on my account. Go now."

"I have told you no! I stay here with you! If they lock me in a cell as well so be it!"

He began to say something else but I found myself being shaken awake. This time as I opened my eyes, they grew wide in horror. Thorin stood there. It was very early in the morning and I could barely see him.

"Thorin I…"

"Do not speak!"

I shut my mouth with a snap and waited for him to continue.

"I know that if I ask you shall not tell me all I wish to know. From what I heard I was a prisoner, and I heard what you said. Tell me who it was that held me prisoner…..please."

I looked up into his eyes.

"I know not. I never saw any but you. I cannot say where we were for it was too dark and only the cell door was illuminated by a single torch. Even then it was hard to see." I answered.

He looked away.

"Why is it when I told you to leave you would not?"

"You are my friend Thorin. You know this." I said softly.

He did not answer and I knew it hurt him to hear my answer.

"I know my answer is not what you hoped….please try to understand."

He walked off before I could say anymore. I sighed and stretched before waking the others. I was hurting him and it was killing me to do so, but was this not for the best?

We came to the enchanted river. Beorn had warned them to never drink from it, and I knew well enough not to. If my memory served then we were not far from the halls of King Thranduil.

"There is a boat here somewhere. Ah! There!"

Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Thorin could see it, for their eyes were sharper then that of the others. We tied a hook to a length of rope and then Fili aimed and threw it across but he missed.

"Carefully! You almost had it!" said the hobbit.

When Fili did this a second time the hook caught on. Yet when he tried to pull the boat would not come to the other shore. We all took hold of the rope and pulled with all our strength.

"Come now lads! And lass! Pull!" Nori said.

As we pulled hard the boat came loose and we all fell backwards.

"Quickly! The boat is floating downstream!" Bilbo said.

I lunged forward and Bofur and I only just grabbed the rope. We sighed in relief and then pulled it to us.

"Right no more then three at a time. That is how many the boat will carry and I would not risk anymore. I shall go first with Mr. Baggins and Fili. Then I want Kili, Tawariell and Balin to come and so on. Bombur shall come last….."

"I am always last and I do not like it!"

"You should not be so fat as you are! Therefore you must come last and with the lightest boat load. Now let us go." Thorin said.

Bilbo had tossed another rope and hook back so as to pull the boat back and forth. Kili, Balin and I made it across and so did the others. As we were pulling Bombur across we saw a hart across the river. We had not had much to eat in days! I immediately took an arrow and shot at it, but as quickly as it had appeared it had gone. Yet the dwarves continued to fire.

"Stop! Stop!" Thorin shouted.

It was too late. The hart was gone and the quiver empty and now the bows that Beorn had given them were useless. To make matters worse Bombur had fallen into the river.

"No! Bombur!"

His hand was still above the water. We tossed him a hook and it caught his hand. What was worse was he was fast asleep when we pulled him ashore. Thorin was beside himself.

"Curse this forest!" He ranted.

"I may be able to wake him, but I can make no promises." I said.

"Give it your best lassie." Balin said.

I nodded and turned to Bombur.

"Bombur Lasto beth nin! Lanner lasto beth nin!" I said in frustration.

It was no use. The enchantment was too strong.

"What did you say?" Bofur asked.

"I said Bombur hear my voice. Wide one hear my voice!"

They chuckled at the 'wide one' part. I felt a little bad about it. We took carrying Bombur in turns. As night fell once more, I was so tired I fell asleep quickly, only to wake up later scared.

"Tawariell?"

I launched myself in the direction of the voice. I cared not who it was for I was too frightened. I thought it to be Kili at first.

"Kili it was horrible! I could not save him!" I cried.

"Who called me?"

My eyes grew wide. It was not Kili who had his arms around me. It was Thorin.


	17. Giving In

Chapter 16

"Go back to sleep Kili." Thorin said.

I guessed that Kili had already gone back to sleep for he was answered by a snore. Thorin began to removed his arms from me, but I found myself holding onto him.

"All is well Tawariell. No one is harmed." He whispered.

"Please…please just…stay." I asked.

His strong arms wrapped around me once more and I closed my eyes and let the silent tears fall.

"Thorin?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"I am sorry for all of this. I cannot say where these horrible dreams come from."

"Hush! I do not seek your apology."

I dared to ask,

"What do you seek?" I whispered.

For once I found him unable to answer. I looked up and brought my face close to his. I cared not if I was being bold.

"Tell me." I whispered.

I assumed he knew not that our faces were so close for he shivered slightly.

"Nothing you can give or so you said." He replied sadly.

That was when I remembered. That I could not let him know I cared for him. But was it truly only caring? Somehow it felt stronger now. Though I dared not say the word.

"Forgive me."

"Once more, there is nothing to forgive. Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!…..I mean no please do not."

"Alright…..I will stay as long as you need me."

I smiled small and there was a silence for a few moments. It was then I decided that I could no longer fight my feelings.

"Thorin…..I care about you."

"I know."

"No I mean…I truly care for you Thorin Oakenshield."

I heard him gasp a little and his arms tightened around me. I smiled and nestled my head against his chest. I sighed and let sleep take me. This time in Thorin's arms…..no horrors plagued my dreams.

* * *

A short but very important chapter. A gift for all of you! Thank you for reading and for all your reviews! Enjoy! Namarie!


	18. False Light

Chapter 17

Bombur still remained fast asleep the next day. He was becoming quite a task to carry. When finally he woke up I looked to an angry Thorin. He said nothing but we continued. Finally we stopped. As we were about to stop for the night Dori, whose watch it was spoke up.

"I believe I see a light ahead! As though it is a fire of sorts!" he said.

We all decided to go forth and see what it was, however in doing so we left the path. This was the most foolish thing I could have allowed to happen. As we drew closer to the fires, the smell of roast meats and other succulent foods reach us. We bothered not to consult one another about how we should approach and we all leaped forward. No sooner did we step into the light the fires went out and all went dark. I screamed and called out,

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin! Dwalin, Balin! Bifur, Bofur Bombur! Dori, Nori, Ori! Thorin! Bilbo!"

I heard much the same thing from the others only my name was also called. As soon as we found each other we settled for the night.

In the morning we no longer knew in which direction the path lay. In this they turned to me.

"Surely you can find the path again Miss Tawariell." Dori said.

I looked around, trying to remember the paths of Greenwood. Too much had changed, I could no longer remember where to go. I looked down sadly in defeat.

"I cannot. I am so sorry."

"Were you not raised in these woods?!" Dwalin asked angrily.

I knew Dwalin had little patience. I kept my head down and said nothing. Then I felt a hand touch mine.

"This place has changed or so she told me. Tawariell is not to blamed for our decisions. Beorn warned us not to stray from the path and we did!" Balin said.

I smiled at him gratefully. He winked and Thorin spoke.

"Balin is right. This is not her fault. We must have someone climbed up to the very tops of the trees and see of they can see the end."

Of course they meant Bilbo, for he was the lightest. We helped him up into the tree and waited for his return. As I waited I looked around for any sign that could tell me where we were. I found this place to be familiar but I could not remember how. Bilbo came down and shook his head.

"It goes on and on! There seems to be no end!" said the hobbit.

There was nothing more we could do but tighten our belts and press on. Our luck turned when Bombur finally woke up. This at least meant we no longer needed to carry him. The sun was going down, but thought it best to keep moving until it was too dangerous to. However Bombur was not of the same mind.

"I am tired of walking! I am going to sit right here and dream of food if I cannot have it any other way!" He said stubbornly.

Thorin was losing his patience. He eventually gave in and we stopped for the night. It was Thorin who took first watch that night. I found myself staring at him. Not much had truly happened after I had told him I cared for him. While there was still a little light left I literally rolled over so that I closer to him. I sat up and he looked at me.

"I owe you an apology. I knew all along of your feelings. And all along I felt the same and I said nothing. I am so sorry for hurting you so." I whispered.

"Why is it you did not tell me?"

I looked down. I felt afraid that he would hate me.

"I thought I was protecting you."

I took his silence as a sign for me to continue.

"At first I thought it was just a foolish dream, that it would fade away and then after all this was over, I would return home and everything would be as it was. Then you would talk to me and then after I hit my head and fell unconscious…I saw myself running through the woods…I heard you call my name. And then in Imladris…you made me feel wanted. Feel cared for. You recall the words you spoke to me?" I asked.

"Aye…..'You are not alone. The Rangers cared for you. You are part of this company.'" He quoted.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Then in the mountain when I saw the Goblin King had taken you and the others…..the way he spoke to you….I could not recall the last time I had felt so angry. And when you were hanging off the edge of the mountain! I thought that…I almost lost you…."

I stopped as I saw a light in the distance.

"There is a light!" I said.

The others quickly woke up and we crept our way towards the light.

"Now we must be careful. We shall send Mr. Baggins first! For they shall be less fearful of him, and more likely will not hurt him." Thorin said.

They gave poor Bilbo no chance to protest. They pushed him into the light. No sooner had he stepped in, the lights once more went out. I ran forward, fearing for Bilbo's safety.

"Bilbo?! Bilbo!?" I cried.

"Curse that hobbit! Where has he gone to now?!" Bifur said.

Nori tripped and fell into me. It was then we found Bilbo. He was fast asleep.

"I shall hope he is far easier to wake then Bombur…Bilbo lasto beth nin mellon nin!" I said.

Thankfully he woke. He too had been dreaming of food. I covered his mouth with my hand so that he would not anger Thorin.

"There again are the lights! There are more of them now then ever!" Dori said.

This time Thorin volunteered to go forth.

"Thorin no! Something feels wrong here." I whispered.

"We have no other choice. It is either this or starving to death."

I knew he was right. Just as he was about to walk out I grabbed his hand.

"Then I go with you!"

"Tawariell…"

"Either I go with you…..or I leap out and frighten them. The choice is yours." I said.

He sighed and then squeezed my hand.

"Very well. Together."

I smiled and then Thorin and I walked out into the light. The last thing I remembered was them going out.


	19. Protection

Chapter 18

When I woke up I was lying on a bed, but what caught my attention were the two people standing near me. They were the elves who had raised me as though I were their daughter. They smiled at me.

"Tawariell….you have grown so much." Aranel said.

Sirewen nodded beside him. I rushed forward and threw my arms around them. They held me in a tight embrace.

"I have missed you both so! Forgive me for not returning sooner!" I said.

"U-moe edaved! You are here now." Aranel said.

"Did the dwarves harm you?"

I pulled back and looked at them seriously.

"No of course not. I have been traveling with them. Where is he?" I asked.

"The dwarf who was with you? I cannot say. King Thranduil I believe is questioning him."

I wasted no time. I ran from the room. I still remembered where the throne room was. Not even the guards could stop me. I burst through the doors.

"My lord please wait!"

Thorin was bound as though he were a prisoner. Thranduil looked upon me with anger.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord! But this dwarf is no threat to you or your people!"

"He has yet to give a good account of himself. Lock him up! And let him stay there until he feels inclined to tell the truth! Even if he waits for a hundred years!" Thranduil ordered.

"LAU!" I cried.

I lunged forward only to be caught by two guards. Thorin looked at me as they took him away. I looked to Thranduil.

"My lord please he is no enemy of yours! I know you do not trust them, nor do you trust me…."

"Who are you?" He asked.

I bowed very low and respectfully.

"i eneth nín Tawariell. I am one of the Dúnedain Rangers of the North. However I was raised here in these woods. Of course it was called Greenwood the Great." I said.

"I remember you. You were the one that Beorn brought to us after your parents never returned. I must ask…..did you discover what became of them?" He asked gently.

I looked down.

"Yes my lord I did. They were murdered….by Azog the Defiler. The Pale Orc, and I have sworn to avenge them. Yet this is not the most important matter at hand my lord…."

"Oh yes of course. The wandering vagabond dwarf concerns you."

I knew I had to control myself. For I knew that my anger and disrespect would only enrage Thranduil and then things would be far worse for Thorin.

"Yes…the dwarf. Please my lord Thranduil let him go."

I of course knew he would refuse but I had to try.

"I will not."

"And I shall not leave until he is released. For he has done nothing wrong! We were starving and going to ask for aid from your people!" I snapped.

I turned on my heel and ran back to Aranel and Sirewen. On the way I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and hit my head.

"My lady I am terribly sorry. Are you alright?"

_Whose voice is this that sounds so familiar?_

I looked up and saw a blond elf with long blond hair. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. His face was gentle and he held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up on my feet. He kissed my hand and bowed.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil."

My eyes widened and I bowed. Perhaps the prince would be my way of getting Thorin out.

"I am Tawariell of the Dúnedain." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I know. DO you not remember me?" He asked.

I frowned. There was something familiar about him, I could not deny that. Though I could not place where I had seen him before. He laughed.

"It has been quite some time. I taught you to speak westron."

I gasped and my eyes grew wide. I threw my arms around him and smiled.

"Mellon nin! It is good to see you again!" I said.

"You have grown Tawariell. You are no longer the small girl who feared me."

I smirked and pulled away.

"I never feared you."

"Oh but you did! You would run in the other direction if I even looked your way." He laughed.

I pouted and he laughed harder. Then I remembered Thorin. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside.

"Legolas I need your help."

"What is it you need?"

"Do you know of the dwarf they brought here?"

He nodded.

"I need to get him out."

"I cannot help you."

"Legolas!"

"I do not have the power to release prisoners. Goheno nin Tawariell."

I sighed, yet I would not give up.

"Then I shall have to free him myself." I said.

"I will assist you any way I am able."

I smiled and hugged him.

I knew where the dungeon was. I had accidentally wandered there in my childhood. That was how Legolas and I met. My dream suddenly came back to me. I knew where Thorin was. I rushed down the dark halls and slipped past the guards. I found the cell and ran forward.

"THORIN!"

He looked at me and I ran forward.

_It cannot be! This was only a dream!_

I reached through the cell bars and took his hands.

"Your hands are like ice!" I said.

"Tawariell you must leave!"

"Not without you! It would be futile to argue with me." I said.

"This is not one of your dreams Tawariell!"

"You need not tell me what I know! But as I have said, I shall not leave you here. You are already ill and you…."

He looked at me. I could not find it in me to finish my sentence. I tried to let go of his hands but he held mine. I looked at him.

"I want you to listen to me Thorin…I am working on a plan to get you out." I said.

He looked as though he was unable to focus.

"Thorin? Thorin?"

I felt his face. It was hot and feverish.

"Thorin look at me! Thorin! Lasto beth nin meleth!"

I let go of his hands and took hold of the cell bars. I shook at them violently.

"Thorin!"

He was out cold. Anger boiled in my blood. I thrashed violently at the bars.

"Thorin wake up! THORIN!" I cried.

There was still no response from him. I realized I was making a lot of noise, but I cared not.

"~Who are you!?~"

I turned and faced the guards. They began to come forward but I drew my sword.

"~Stay back! I will only give you one warning!~" I said in a deadly tone.

They drew their swords but then I had a better idea.

"~Send for the prince.~" I demanded.

They had no objections to this. I assumed the guards did not understand westron.

"Tawariell what are you doing?! Have you any idea what…"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door.

"Look at him Legolas! Look at him! You may not have the power to release him, but you can let me in there to help him!"

I swore he smiled as he nodded. He had the guards open the gate and I rushed inside and dropped down beside him. Legolas sent the guards away and then came inside and knelt down.

"Your father did this to him!" I said angrily.

"My father is not cruel mellon nin. I assure you he will be given the best…."

"No one touches him but me!" I snarled.

I expected him to be angry but he smiled and nodded.

"I understand."

My eyes softened and I nodded. He left and had a trusted guard stand there.


	20. Elbereth Gilthoniel

Chapter 19

All through the night Thorin had a fever. I knew not what was wrong with him. When he finally opened his eyes it was only a little.

"Tawariell."

"Yes I am here. I will not leave."

"No….you must…go."

"Sedho! Do not speak. Thorin hold onto my voice." I said.

He nodded, but it was weak. I heard a noise and the guard wandered off. Then I heard a small voice at the keyhole.

"Miss Tawariell? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am alright! But Thorin needs help! I know not if I have anything to help." I whispered.

"I will see what I can do. I may be a burglar yet."

I smiled and then he stopped speaking. I turned my attention back to Thorin.

"Thorin can you hear me?" I asked.

"Aye I can hear you."

"Alright good. I need you to stay awake."

"I will try…."

I gently turned his face to mine.

"No…..no trying….you stay awake. Our burglar is going to help you." I whispered.

"Tawariell promise me something."

"You have but to name it."

He took my hand and looked at me seriously.

"If I do not make it out of this wretched forest….take care of Fili and Kili."

"I cannot promise you this. You WILL make it out. You WILL reclaim Erebor and you WILL be King Under the Mountain. This is my promise to you."

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. A bold move but I did not care anymore. I pulled back and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You know not how long I wished to do that to you." He whispered.

I smiled and he sat up, with my help, and took both my hands in his. He did not speak, for there was no need. I lightly touched his face. I twirled his hair with my finger and then leaned forward so my forehead was against his.

Thorin grew worse through the night. His breathing was labored and I hoped Bilbo would return at any moment. He did return only to bring news that the rest of the dwarves had been captured and that there was nothing he could find. It was for this reason I called upon Legolas.

"He has been feverish for the past 3 days. Whatever it is he need I require it now more then ever." I said.

"I will gather what I can. Fear not mellon nin I shall not be long away."

He sped off and Thorin opened his eyes slightly.

"Thorin can you hear me?"

He nodded weakly. I kept my hand in his and stroked it gently. I began to sing a song that Sirewen would sing to me when I was ill or upset.

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! _

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

_O Light to us that wander here _

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! _

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee _

_In a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the Sunless Year _

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear _

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! _

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees, _

_Thy starlight on Western Seas._

"I know it is of the elves but Sirewen, the woman who raised me, she would sing me this song whenever I was upset or ill." I whispered.

"Your voice….it is beautiful. Clear and soft." He murmured.

I smiled.

"Shhh-hhh! You must rest. You will need your strength." I said softly.

"You recall what I asked you? To leave?"

"Thorin…"

"Do not leave me." He whispered.

I could believe what I heard. A smile came to my face and I felt tears of joy in my eyes.

"Gweston. I promise. You may not like this but I have a friend here. You recall the friend I spoke of, the one who taught me to speak in the common tongue?"

"Aye."

"His name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood. He is not his father, and though I am still quite angered by Thranduil's actions and treatment of you he is not cruel. Though I shall not easily forgive him. Legolas went to find something that could help me heal you. I trust him and I know he shall be back soon." I whispered.

"The Halfling failed?" he inquired.

"No of course not. You must remember Thorin that he knows little of the healing arts and before now has never left his home. However he has brought valuable information. The others are prisoners here as well, though they are all separated and in different parts of the dungeon." I explained.

"It would appear Gandalf was right once again. Master Baggins has proved to be more then he appears. I shall once more admit I was wrong."

"You were not wrong, well not entirely. I know your trust is a difficult thing to earn."

"I know not why…I trusted you immediately." He whispered.

My heart felt warm. I smiled and the Legolas came rushing back. With the herbs he brought me I was able to heal Thorin. It was a few more days before he regained all his strength, but he lived. This was all that mattered to me. Our only problem now….was escaping.


	21. It is Clear

Chapter 20

I could not tell how long we had been there. I of course still had a choice, and Legolas made sure that I was permitted to keep my weapons and other things. Thorin recovered quickly.

One night, or day for I could not tell when it was, he sat up and took my hand. I looked into his eyes. Our faces drew closer together until our lips met. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him harder. He slid his tongue through my lips and I moaned. He pulled back slightly and held my face in his hands.

"You called me something a few days past…..meleth I believe."

I smiled but my eyes remained closed.

"Perhaps I did. Perhaps I did not."

I knew he smiled as he kissed me again. I pulled back this time.

"Thorin I am going to see if I can convince Thranduil one more time." I said.

"Tawariell it would only prove to be in vain."

I smiled.

"This may be so, yet I shall try none the less." I said.

He sighed and I turned his face back to mine.

"Estelio nin meleth."

He started to speak but I silenced him with a kiss. When I pulled back I smiled.

"When we escape I shall tell you all I have said." I whispered.

He nodded and kissed me hard once more before I left the cell. With a look of determination upon my face I made my way to the throne room. Legolas met me halfway.

"Tawariell what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"I care for you Legolas, you are my dearest friend, but I will no longer sit by whilst he suffers." I said.

Legolas took hold of my wrist and turned me around so that I faced him.

"What do you plan to do?"

I twisted out of his grasp and continued through the doors. Thranduil looked upon me. I bowed respectfully so that I might star out on friendly terms.

"~My Lord Thranduil I come once more to ask that you release the dwarf, as well as the other dwarves you hold here.~"

He looked at me in surprise.

"~How came you by this information?~"

"~That my lord was a simple task. For I have been staying down in the dungeon with the dwarf and therefore discovered the others. These too are my friends and I do not think highly of them being held here.~" I said.

"~I gave them their chance to tell me why is it they attacked….~"

"~They did not attack your people! We were all starving and sought to beg for food!~"

"~They said much the same….~" "~And they speak the truth. My lord I know you to be a good and just king, but this is not just! If you are to keep anyone here…keep me here in their stead.~"

"Tawariell!" Legolas said.

I held up my hand to stop him.

"~It is I who lead them here to begin with. Were it not for me they would not be in this predicament. Let them go and take me instead.~"

"~Many a time had my son spoken of you, the young girl he met so many years before. And it is because my son holds you in such high thought that I cannot accept this proposal.~"

"~My lord Thranduil…..~"

He held up his hand and I could do nothing but shut my mouth. Before he could speak a guard came in.

"~My Lord Thranduil the dwarves have gone!~"

Thranduil's head snapped to me in anger.

"~You sought to distract me!~"

"No…."

"SILENCE!"

More guards entered the room at the sound of the angry shouts.

"Take her." Thranduil said.

"NO!"

Legolas jumped in front of me and stood there protectively.

"Legolas release her to the guards."

"No Ada! She could not have done anything. For I have had my most trusted friend and captain of the guard stand watch. And as precaution I have also been watching…."

That made me feel a little violated and embarrassed.

"she spoke with none but the dwarf and myself. And upon occasion the guard but that is of no importance. She stayed and healed the dwarf for he was ill and it was I who brought her the things she required. Now I ask you ada to let her leave and go to find him, for it is clear that she loves him." Legolas said.


	22. Remember Who You Are

Chapter 21

"…_..It is clear she loves him."_

Legolas's words rang in my head and I knew my face must have turned a bright shade of red. I looked down and then Thranduil spoke,

"Very well. I shall do as you ask. She may go."

Legolas grabbed my wrist and led me away. He took me to the armory and handed me something. Orcrist.

"Take it back to him."

I smiled and embraced him.

"I will come back soon. Thank you for everything mellon nin." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and then I left. I ran to the edge of the forest. I knew not how they had escaped and so I had no idea how or where to find them. I knew Bilbo must have got them out but how he had done so was beyond me. As I could see the end of the forest something or someone grabbed me. I turned and found myself trapped in a sticky sort of rope. However this was the least of my problems. What was worse was the very large, hideous, and frightening looking spider the rope belonged to. I nearly screamed but the spider was not the only one. There were at least five giant spiders behind it. That was when I screamed. I drew my sword and cut the web and stood up. I looked over my shoulder to find my path had been blocked by the web. I looked back at the spiders.

_It would appear I am in quite the predicament. _

Third Person POV

Bilbo had successfully packed each dwarf into a barrel and now they all were making their way down the river. It was in this way they came to the huts of the River Elves, where Bilbo spent a very cold and lonely night. He had told the dwarves of his magic ring, and it had been simple enough. Yet he knew not how he would ever be able to tell Thorin that Tawariell had taken his place. Bilbo had left the conversation between Thranduil and Tawariell too early, so he had not heard Legolas's speech. He only hoped that she had escaped and safely at that!

Tawariell POV

I had to remember who I was. I was Tawariell of the Dúnedain. Five giant spiders was surely nothing to be frightened of! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could hear them making their way towards me. I opened my eyes and jumped as one attempted to bite me. I brought my sword down upon it and it fell dead.

"Next?" I asked.

The spiders grew wrathful and came at me. I swung at them and managed to hit them a few times, but I was bitten. The venom worked slowly but I was growing weary. I killed off another and then fell to my knees. It was over….Now I would never see Thorin again.

"I love you Thorin. Forgive me!"

I stood up and ran at the spiders one last time.


	23. Bceuase I Love Her

Chapter 22

Third Person POV

Bilbo could no longer wait for Tawariell. Now he sat upon the shore next to Lake-town and wondered how he would tell Thorin. Of course the very first barrel he opened would have been Thorin's. He crawled out and Bilbo quickly rushed off to busy himself with freeing the other dwarves. As Thorin looked around he could not find Tawariell.

"Where is she? Where is Tawariell?" he asked.

None of the dwarves knew and Bilbo was fidgeting nervously. Thorin walked forward and looked at him.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Before I freed you all…I heard her. She told the Elvenking she would take your place. She is more then likely his prisoner now." Bilbo said in a small voice.

Thorin froze. He felt as though someone had ripped his heart from his chest. Bofur and Dori pulled Bilbo back away from Thorin. Fili and Kili stood in front of him and watched as their uncle fell to his knees.

"I was meant to protect her…..we have to go back for her." he said in a shaky voice.

"Thorin there was nothing you could have done." Balin said.

"And if we were to go back we would stand no chance at freeing her. The Elvenking has soldiers of great numbers. We could not hope to fight them." Gloin said.

"I should never have let her go. I should have known she would do this. Now she is gone. I may never be able to tell her all I should have. Those beautiful green eyes may never look upon me again. Now I have been robbed of the chance to tell her…that I love her." He said.

He covered his face with his hands and wept. They all did, for they had all cared for her. She had been their friend, and they felt as though they had failed her. Yet none more so then Thorin.

Tawariell POV

I know not how I had done it, but I had beaten back the spiders. I was weak and wounded. I used what herbs I had to draw out the venom, but the cuts on my upper chest, leg, forearm and shoulder were bad and bleeding. What a sight I must have been! Limping with blood dripping from my body. I had wandered past the River Elves and I knew not where I was now. I stumbled along and then I heard voices. They were full of pain and sorrow.

"….Those beautiful green eyes may never look upon me again. Now I have been robbed of the chance to tell her…I love her."

"Thorin….." I called weakly.

They had not heard me.

"Thorin!"

My strength was failing me. I stumbled forward and fell. They could not hear me and they had not seen me. They now walked away towards the gate of the Lake-town and I could not hope to reach them now. Tears fell from my eyes and I looked up at the sky.

"I love you Thorin. I will always love you. And I will always be with you."

I closed my eyes, but was still fully aware of my surroundings. I felt someone pick me up from the ground, and I believed it to be death taking me away.

"Thorin…" I breathed.

The owner of the arms spoke to me but I could not understand his words.

"Thorin….."

"She asks for a man named Thorin." said my savior.

"Who?"

"I know not. She is wounded badly. We must take her to the Master."

I felt the man begin to walk away quickly, now joined by the other. I heard many voices, raised both in song and in cheer. I heard a bang upon a wooden door and then a creak as it opened.

"This woman requires aid!"

I heard so many voices I could not tell whose they were. I was passed to another and then carried away.

"Thorin…"

"My lady who is this Thorin? Your husband?"

"No…Thorin…..is a dwarf….son of Thrain….son of Thror. He is the King Under the Mountain….."

That was all I remembered.

Third Person POV

It was Bilbo who discovered Tawariell was alive. He rushed to Thorin who had not come from the room he had been given.

"Thorin! Thorin she lives!"

Thorin's head snapped up and looked upon the hobbit. He rushed forward and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You are certain?"

"Do you know of any other woman of the Dúnedain who would ask for you? And how many of them if you do, would have your sword?" asked the hobbit with a smile.

A smile came to his face.

"Take me to her!"

"With pleasure!"

Thorin followed the hobbit down the halls and into a smaller room. There upon the bed lay Tawariell. Her chest, shoulder, arm and leg were bandaged.

"The elves…..they inflicted harm upon her!" Thorin said enraged.

"No! The healers have told me they were from spiders. Though they had never seen any so large. I have for that is how the wood elves found us. You remember I told you the story."

"Aye….I wish for her to be brought to my room. It is larger."

The healers who were in the room nodded and the guards bared her into Thorin's room. Bilbo rushed off to tell the others the news of Tawariell's safety. Thorin sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I know not if you can hear me….I am so sorry. I never should have let you go to the Elvenking….."

Tawariell's POV

I woke to the sound of his voice. Though I did not open my eyes for I was unsure if any of this was real.

"When I first saw you…..I felt as though my eyes had opened for the very first time in my life. You were the most beautiful being I ever saw. Your eyes are what I first saw. The bright green eyes that shone in the firelight of the hobbit's home. Ever I dreamt of you, running freely through the forests or across the fields. Ever have you been strong and known when something was wrong, you have always known what to do when I did not…." he whispered.

I felt his hand on my face. Gently stroking it with his thumb. It was then I heard the other dwarves and Bilbo enter the room. My eyes still remained closed.

"You never feared to tell anyone they were wrong. You have protected us from the very start. You have shown me that there is more to my life then reclaiming Erebor. There are so many things I have missed, you showed them to me, you opened my eyes and taught a foolish and stubborn dwarf what had not been. And I love you Tawariell of the Dúnedain. I love you more then all the treasure within Erebor! You are more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth. I love you." Thorin said.

I very slowly opened my eyes.

"Thorin…."

He looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled and raised my head to his face.

"You are here? You are truly here?" I asked.

"Yes I am. We all are."

I stroked his face and sat up slowly. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"Well there you have it. The lass is stronger then Dwalin."

"Oh very well here you go!"

I laughed as Dwalin handed Bofur a pouch of gold. I looked to Fili and Kili and winked. They smiled and bowed their heads. Bilbo shooed them all away and then shut the door behind them. I looked into Thorin's beautiful blue eyes.

"I heard you. Every word you said….I feared to open my eyes, for I thought it all to be a dream." I whispered.

He shook his head and covered my hand.

"No….it is all real. You are here and you are safe. And I am so sorry. I failed to protect you. You mean everything to me and I almost lost you. I love you."

"Oh Thorin!"

I threw my arms around him.

"I love you too! So much!" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me. As I pulled back to look at him he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Do not shed tears." he whispered.

As his hand began to leave my face I held it there. He looked at me and I leaned forward. Our lips did not touch but we closed our eyes.

"Meleth means love. You are my love. I said to you 'Trust me love'."

Thorin did not speak, he kissed me.


	24. Followed by Shadow

Chapter 23

There was need in my kiss, and there was in his as well. His tongue entered my mouth. I pulled back and looked at him. No words were said and it only lasted seconds before his lips were on mine again. His armor was already off so this saved me the trouble of trying to remove it. I ran my hands beneath his shirt and up his chest. I began to undo the ties and soon his chest was exposed. I tangled my fingers in his hair and his free hand lightly ran down my arm and under my shirt.

I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. His lips never strayed from my skin. He bit at my neck and I brought his lips back to mine. My fingers roamed his chest and felt their way to his belt. I discarded this as well.

That night with Thorin was one I would remember for the rest of my life. I woke up and looked up at him. I smiled and kissed him. This woke him up and he touched my face lightly. I pulled back and he smiled at me. No words were past and I sat up and dressed myself as did he. We walked out and found the others already out and about. However I could not find Bilbo. I walked about the town searching for him but still he was nowhere to be found. I knew he would not leave the town but I would have felt better if I had found him.

As I made my way back to the room I heard some of the elves speaking with the Master.

"….They are prisoners who have escaped from our King." one said.

"The woman must have aided them." said another.

_Oh no, no, no, no!_

I walked into the room and looked directly to the elves.

"~I shall have you know that I was in the presence of your king when the news of their escape was received! You may return and ask Lord Thranduil himself! He released me by request of his son the Prince Legolas, who is an old and very dear friend of mine. I know not how they even managed to escape. However if you so much as think of hurting them….you will face me. I have taken down more then my fair share of goblins, orcs and giant spiders. Try me.~" I challenged.

I know not whether it was my voice or the look in my eyes, but I could see the fear within theirs. I looked to the Master.

"What they have said is false. I played no part in the escape of my friends for I was with the Elvenking. Nor can I tell you how it is they escaped for I know not." I explained.

I did not care for the Master, he gave me an uneasy feeling. I bowed swiftly and then left the room. Thorin was not in the room when I arrived. I sat down in front of the fireplace and awaited his return.

I know not when I fell asleep but it appeared as though the shadow of Mirkwood had followed me to Lake-town. It was the dream of Thorin dying. This time it was far more detailed. It was Azog, and I watched him drive his blade into Thorin's body. I screamed and ran forward killing Azog as I went. I dropped down beside Thorin as I had before.

"Thorin look at me! Please hold on!" I cried.

He opened his eyes weakly and raised his hand to my face.

"Tawariell…I am so sorry. Always know….that I…"

He did not finish his sentence. His hand fell from my face and I let out a cry of pain. I woke with a start and sat up straight. I gasped for air and sweat covered my forehead. I ran my hand over my face and saw the fire had died down. Thorin was asleep next to me. I sighed in relief, even though I had known it was a dream it had felt all too real. I fed the fire and stared into the flames.

"Tawariell?"

I did not look at Thorin as he sat up. I could find no words to answer him. He placed his hand on mine and yet I still would not meet his gaze.

"Tawariell what is wrong?" He asked.

Silent tears fell down my face and Thorin had a guess.

"Was it the dream? The first you had?" He asked.

I nodded and quickly wiped my tears away, though more simply followed.

"Tawariell they are but dreams. I am not going to leave you in any way. I swear to you I shall not!" He said.

I slowly looked at him with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and brought our faces close and rested his forehead on mine.

"You are my life, my reason for fighting. So long as I have you….I promise you I shall not die." He whispered.

"Thorin I am a mortal. I may be a descendant of Numenor but I will die one day. I will not live forever." I said.

"It matters not. So long as I have had my life with you."

Tears came down my face once more and I held his hands in mine.

"I love you Thorin."

"And I love you too."

I kissed him and then wrapped my arms around him. I could still see him bleeding to death in my arms. I knew I would do everything in my power to keep this from happening.


	25. The Choice of the Daughter of Eruantien

Chapter 24

I was healing well and we would be moving on to the Mountain early the next morning. Thorin was busy preparing and I had to speak with Bilbo. I found him sitting on one of the docks with his legs swinging above the water. I sat down beside him.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"This dream that comes to me. It is always the same, only every night it becomes clearer and more is seen." I explained.

"What has Thorin said?"

"It is only a dream. Oh how I wish I could believe him, yet I cannot. Something in my heart tells me it will come to pass."

"I have heard that some among the Dúnedain have the gift of foresight. Perhaps this is what you are experiencing."

I knew he was only trying to be helpful, but this made my fear grow. As I walked around the market there was an older woman who looked at me strangely. I looked at her and she waved her hand at me. Curiosity controlled my feet and they brought me to her.

"You are plagued by dreams." she said.

My eyes widened and she smiled.

"Sit child. I may be able to able to give you the answers you seek."

I sat down in front of her and she studied me.

"Tell me of this dream." She said.

I told her everything I could tell. About Thorin, and Azog and the rain and blood. She looked thoughtful.

"You have a choice before you. Before you depart in the morning, come to me again." She said.

I was confused by her words, but she would say no more. I went back to where Thorin was and lay down on the bed. Thorin took my hand and looked at me.

"You must rest. We have a long journey tomorrow."

I nodded and gave him a kiss. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

As I feared the dream returned. Only there was one very large difference. Thorin was shaking me awake.

"Tawariell! Tawariell!"

I opened my eyes and found his full of fear and concern. I looked to the window and found the sky becoming lighter. I looked at Thorin.

"I have to see someone. I will return before you depart. I promise." I said quickly.

Of course I gave him no chance to object. I sprang from the bed and grabbed my things. I ran through the halls and out the door and towards where the woman dwelled. She had been waiting outside for me. She gave me a look of sorrow. I walked forward and looked at her seriously but gently.

"There is no other way. Is there?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly and I took a deep breath.

"Then that is what will happen." I whispered.

She took something from her pocket and placed it in my hands and then covered my hands with hers. I looked at her.

"You mirror your mother Ireth. But you have the wise eyes of your father Eruantien."

"You knew them?"

"Long ago. Your father gave this to your mother, it is time you had it." She whispered.

She removed her hands and I found a beautiful locket. What was more important was that a picture of my mother and a picture of my father were inside. I gasped for I truly did look like my mother and I had my father eyes, exactly his eyes. I looked back up to the woman but she had gone.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I looked at the pictures of my mother and father and found a third. It was me. She must have placed it there and I knew why now. I made my way back to the others and smiled at Thorin. The locket hung around my neck and shone in the sun.

"Who gave you that?" Thorin inquired.

I could hear jealousy in his voice. I smiled and laughed.

"An elderly woman. It…..it was my mothers. Here look."

I took the locket from my neck and opened it.

"My father's name was Eruantien." I said.

"You look like your mother. Though your beauty is different. It is special."

I smiled and kissed him. We were placed in boats with several rowers, whilst a horse and ponies were being lead around to appointed landing place. I held onto Thorin's hand and watched as the Mountain drew nearer.

_I know what I must do. I only hope it is enough. _


	26. A Warrior to Confide In

Chapter 25

Night fell on the boat. Thorin's excitement could not be contained, for Erebor was just within reach. I knew he had dreamed of this day for many years. I stood alone on the deck and looked up at the stars. I began to sing softly,

_O Orofarnë, Lassemista, Carnimírië! O rowan fair, upon your hair how white the blossom lay! O rowan mine, I saw you shine upon a summer's day, Your rind so bright, your leaves so light, your voice so cool and soft: Upon your head how golden-red the crown you bore aloft! O rowan dead, upon your head your hair is dry and grey; Your crown is spilled, your voice is stilled for ever and a day. O Orofarnë, Lassemista, Carnimírië!_

"One does not simply sing such a sorrowful song." came a voice.

I whipped around and saw Dwalin there. I looked down and I heard him walk over.

"You may have fooled the other but not I."

I never could have imagined Dwalin could use such a gentle voice. I looked up at him.

"You can tell me you do realize this? I consider you a great friend to me and to that of my brother and the others. Tell me what troubles you." He said.

I trusted Dwalin, but I feared his reaction. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You recall the dream I had of Thorin dying?"

"Aye." he said as he nodded.

I nodded and looked down.

"I possess the gift of foresight. What I saw…..was not merely a dream."

Dwalin's eyes widened.

"So Thorin…he will die?"

I looked back upon the dwarf.

"Not whilst I live."

"I do not understand."

I looked back to the stars.

"The elderly woman who gave me my mother's locket….she knew of my dream. She told me to return to her before we left. That night the dream changed. It was always Azog who killed Thorin, but this time….I would not let him die. I got in the way of Azog's blade and took Thorin's place, and killed Azog as well."

"Thorin does not know." he said.

"No! And you must swear to me you shall not tell him!" I said.

"How can you ask this of me? He loves you lassie more then anything in the world. Would you take yourself from him?"

"If it meant he would live then yes. I would die in his stead and not think twice of it! Do you know why Dwalin? It is because I love him." I said.

Dwalin was silent for a good while before he sighed.

"I shall keep your secret, but I hope you know…..this is not right lass."

He walked away before I could say anymore.

"You are wrong mellon nin. This is the only way to save him, for if he were to die….I may yet live but not truly. For without Thorin…life is not worth living." I whispered.

We met with the horse and ponies late that next day. The men of the Lake would not stay, not so close to the Mountain. In those parts it was far easier to believe in the dragon then in Thorin.

"Not at least until the songs and tales of old prove true." said they.

We spent a cold night near where our supplies had been stored. I was looking out across the fields to the Mountain, twirling my mother's locket in my hand.

"I amar prestar aen. Han matho ne nen. Han mathon ne cae. A hon noston ned gwilith." I whispered.

"What do you speak of."

I smiled.

"I should no better then to believe I could hide anything from you meleth." I said.

He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"You have been distant." he said.

"I have not meant to be."

"I assume the news of your father and mother…."

I placed my fingers over his lips. He looked at me and I smiled.

"For once….my parents have nothing to do with this." I whispered.

He moved my fingers and kissed my lips. I felt tears come to my eyes and Thorin pulled back. I gave him no time to ask me what was wrong. I hid my face in his chest and cried. I cried for a long while. Knowing what I had to do, that I would have to be taken away from Thorin…..it pained me greatly. Yet I stood by my choice. If it meant Thorin would live…..then I would gladly die in his place.

_*The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. _


	27. Unexpected

Chapter 26

If you had asked me if I could ever love someone, back before I had gone on this quest, I would have laughed and said no. Now, like so many other things, that answer had changed. That morning as we rode towards the Mountain, Thorin sat proud and held his head high.

_No king be he man or elf could ever be so held in honor as he. _

I smiled at Thorin. For so long he had dreamed, planned and fought for this. I would do anything to make sure he got what he came for. I had trusted Dwalin to keep my secret and so far he had done so. I spent all the time I could with Thorin, and most was spent alone. Away from Bilbo and the others. Privately. No one loved me the way Thorin did, gently and yet he did not treat me as though I were so fragile I might break. One night as we lay there together I took his hand on placed it over my heart. He looked at me and I smiled a little.

"I want you to know….no matter what should happen in the coming days…I will always love you! And I will always be with you. Never will I truly leave you."

"Tawariell speak not of such…."

"No Thorin. You must hear what I say. I love you and I shall never be able to speak those three words enough. I am yours and only yours." I said.

He sighed and brushed my hair behind my ear. He then stroked my face with his hand.

"I love you Tawariell. And I shall not allow any harm to come to you, I would sooner die."

_I would sooner die. _

If he knew how strong his words were…I wished now more then ever there was another way. Yet I knew it was only wishful thinking.

"Thorin promise me you will always love me. And no matter what happens, no matter what choices are made…you will always love me."

"What has brought upon these sudden questions?" He questioned.

I shook my head.

"Please promise me Thorin." I said.

He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I promise."

I kissed him hard and fought back tears.

The next morning we moved on and came to the base of the Mountain. Bofur and I went to scout ahead. Thorin had explained to me the secret entrance and this was what I sought. I noticed Bofur was unusually silent. I stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Is there a reason for your silence?" I inquired.

"I know well the words passed between you and Balin."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. He looked into my eyes and I felt a bit faint.

"You alright lassie?"

"I….I need to….to sit."

I slowly sat down and Bofur looked at me with concern.

"We should turn back."

I shook my head.

"No, no! There is no need. I just…..need a moment." I said.

"You are pale! We are going back." He said firmly.

I did not argue. We made our way slowly back, though many were gone scouting. The only ones there were Bilbo, Bombur, Dori and Ori. I sat down and they all came over to me.

"Are you well Miss Tawariell?" Dori asked.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"I am quite alright. Bofur was unnecessarily concerned for my health." I said.

"He may be right! You are pale and your voice does not hold its normal strength." Ori stated.

I knew he was right, yet I could not think of how I could be ill. I felt tired even though I had not done too much walking nor climbing. And I felt…hungry. Starved was more like it.

"Bombur…..is there any food?" I questioned.

He nodded and walked off to get me something. I now noticed Bilbo was looking at me strangely. His face held a mixture of emotions. Some of joy and happiness, other of fear and concern. I gave him a questioning look. He took a deep breath. The words he spoke, were the last I had expected and that which I did not wish to hear.

"I believe you are….that I am fairly certain that Miss Tawariell…might be with child."


	28. Mighty Daughter of the King

Chapter 27

His words were like arrows piercing my heart.

"That is….it is not possible! I cannot be pregnant for I would have had to…."

"It was very obvious why you and Thorin snuck off those nights. Do you think us daft?" Bofur asked.

"No one can say a word to Thorin! Or Fili and Kili! They would not be able to keep such a secret." I said.

"Tawariell?!"

"I know you may think it wrong and selfish, but I need to think about all this. And think of how I shall ever be able to tell Thorin." I said.

They all stopped and thought of this. It seemed I had been keeping many things from Thorin lately. And I hated it and I hated myself for it.

"I promise I shall tell him. Just give me some time." I said.

They nodded and I walked off a little.

_You are a fool Tawariell! Look what you have done!_

I covered my face with my hands and held back tears.

"Miss Tawariell?"

Bilbo came up behind me. I turned and looked upon him.

"Oh Bilbo what I am to do? What shall Thorin say?!"

"Come now and sit. There we go. Now calm down and tell me what it is that is scaring you so." He said.

I had grown to love that little hobbit. He was always able to comfort me. I told him of my dreams and what I had to do. Bilbo stared at me with concern and admiration.

"To willingly die for him…..you are a brave woman. Yet now with your child can you still carry it out?"

"No I cannot. And yet if I do not I will lose Thorin." I cried.

"Now, now do not fret! I am sure there is another way. We shall figure this all out, but I do not think you should keep this from Thorin any longer. Perhaps together…..you shall find an answer that benefit's the three of you. And when I say three I do also mean your unborn child." said the hobbit.

I nodded and then Bilbo offered to send Thorin to me, but I shook my head.

"No….this is something I must do." I said.

He nodded and together we walked back to the camp. The others had returned and I took a deep breath.

"You can do this Miss Tawariell. Go on." Bilbo said.

I walked forward and Thorin smiled at me.

"Thorin there is something I must tell you." I said.

He nodded and we walked away. I sat down and he stood before me.

"Are you alright Tawariell?"

"I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you and not speak until I have finished."

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"These past nights…..have been the best in my life. I will never have enough. But there is something about my dreams you do not know. It is always Azog that kills you…but this time…I got in his way. I died in your place and willingly I did so."

I looked up and his expression was one of unquestionable anger.

"Was this your plan all along? To die in my stead?" he asked.

"I am so sorry! Thorin I know I should have told you but…"

"But nothing Tawariell! Did you not give a thought to my feelings!? Have I not said you mean everything to me?! That without you my life is nothing!"

"I know….I know and I am so sorry."

"An apology will not suffice Tawariell!" he snapped.

Tears welled in my eyes and I knew that if I did not tell him now, I would lose him.

"I can no longer do what I planned." I said.

He turned and looked at me. He remained silent and I looked at Bilbo. He and the others had gathered near us. He nodded and I nodded, then I looked at Thorin.

"I am carrying your child Thorin." I whispered.

His expression was unreadable. He slowly sat down beside me.

"Thorin?"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. He closed his mouth. He continued to look at me and tears welled in my eyes. I looked away and held my face in my hands.

"I am so sorry Thorin! I should never have let this happen! I should have been careful and I….I…."

"Shhh-hhh! Tawariell look at me." he said softly.

I could not. He gently took my hands in his and then turned my face towards his. He wiped my tears away and stroked my hand with his thumb.

"This was bound to happen. This is not your fault. We both knew what could happen. We made love, there is nothing wrong with that. We both took actions that caused this. Yet I do not regret any of it."

"Nothing?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me softly. He pulled back slightly and placed his hand over my stomach.

"Nothing at all. And I know you feel the same." He murmured.

I covered his hand with mine.

"Tawariell of the Dúnedain, daughter of Eruantien….will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I smiled and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Yes Thorin…Yes I will." I said.

He smiled and moved my hand. He leaned forward and I kissed him. When we separated lightly touched his face. He closed his eyes and I trailed my fingers to his lips. They lingered there and then trailed down to his chest. There I rested my hand over his heart. He covered my hand.

"I hope this child will be as beautiful as its mother…." he pulled back.

I opened my eyes and he touched my face.

"Same beautiful green eyes, fairer then any emerald…" his fingers touched my lips, "your perfect lips. Softer then any wool." His hand cupped my faced. "the same kind and gentle face, where beauty is unmatched." He said.

I smiled and he embraced me. I wound my arms around him and closed my eyes. When I pulled away he smiled and loosed my hair from its braid. It fell down around me and I smiled. I looked over at the others. I assumed Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Dori and Ori had not told the others. I looked back at Thorin.

"Perhaps we should not tell them…..not just yet. It is only Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Dori and Ori who know." I said.

He agreed and then we walked back. That night I dreamed a different dream entirely. I saw a young girl running through the halls of what I guessed to be Erebor. She was being chased by Kili. She was laughing and smiling. Her hair was long and dark. Yet her eyes were what caught me. One was a beautiful blue and the other a shining green. Kili caught her and picked her up.

"Who now is faster! O mighty daughter of Thorin, King under the Mountain?" Kili asked.

"You uncle!" she said.

I woke up slowly and smiled.


	29. The Godfather

Chapter 28

Everyday we moved closer to the Mountain, and everyday we searched for the hidden door. The days were rolling by and then one day Fili, Kili and Bilbo came back excited. They had found what seemed to be stairs going up the Mountain. We followed these and found a sort of shelf in the mountain, and against the smooth rock-face, without a doubt, lay the hidden door. Now the only problem we faced was getting inside. It turned out that the shelf was directly above our old camp. We used the ropes we had been given in Lake-town to haul up equipment and tools, while we also used these to lower one of the younger dwarves, such as Fili and Kili, to share news and anything else of importance. Bofur was hauled up but no Bombur. He would neither be hauled by the ropes or walk on the narrow ledge to the shelf.

"I am too fat for such fly-walks! I should tread on my beard and fall! Then you shall be 13 dwarves once more and have all the bad luck!" He said.

I had spoken to Thorin of my dream. About how I saw our daughter.

"I was thinking of calling her Silanna. And that perhaps Kili would be her godfather. So that should anything happen to us she will have him." I said.

He smiled and put his hand over my womb.

"A beautiful name, and I agree with Kili. When did you wish to speak of this to the others?" He asked.

I knew we must tell them soon, else they would find out on their own. I stood up and we walked over. Bombur of course already knew. Thorin took my hand and smiled.

"My good friends and loyal companions! I bear wonderful news. Tawariell carries our child. And she has agreed to be my wife." He said.

There was a great deal of cheering. I looked to Kili.

"Would you do us the honor of being Silanna's godfather?" I asked.

Kili's eyes widened in surprise and he did not seem to know how to answer. Fili came up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He would be honored."

I smiled and hugged both of them. The news had given us all hope. We worked harder then ever to find a way to open the hidden door. Bilbo would sit upon a rock and stare out into the distance. And if we asked him what he was doing he would simply reply,

"You said it would be my job to sit on the doorstep and think of a way in. Well here I am sitting and thinking!"

As the days passed I began to show, only slightly. If one did not know of my condition they would not assume a thing. I began to wonder what had become of Gandalf. Did he know we had reached the Mountain? Had he known about our troubles with Thranduil? I knew he more then likely did. Gandalf always knew. I suspected we would be seeing him soon enough.

Our supplies were dwindling and still nothing came up. I was tired and only meant to close my eyes for a few moments, but this of course turned into a few hours. I awoke to a loud crack. My eyes flew open and I found that the wall was crumbling. A hole appeared in the rock about three feet from the ground.

"The key! The key!" cried the hobbit. "Where is Thorin! Try the key now while there is yet time!" He squeaked.

Thorin walked forward and I stood up. Thorin fit the key in the hole and turned it. He stepped back as the doors swung open. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You have done it Thorin. Now you are closer then ever to reclaiming Erebor." I said.

He smiled at me and then I we all looked into the dark tunnel. Thorin cleared his throat and then looked at Bilbo.

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who had proved himself a good companion on our long road, and a hobbit full of courage and resource far exceeding his size, and if I may say so possessed of good luck far exceeding the usual allowance- bow is the time for him to perform the service for which he was included in our Company; now is the time for him to earn his reward."

Thorin always made a very long speech, but Bilbo was impatient.

"If you mean you think it is my job to go into the secret passage first, O Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, may your beard grow ever longer," he said crossly, "say so at once and have done! I might refuse. I have got you out of two messes already, which were hardly in the original bargain, so that I am, already owed some reward. But 'third time pays for all' as my father used to say, and somehow I do not think I shall refuse. Perhaps I have begun to trust my luck more then I used to in the old days"- of course we knew he meant last spring before he left his own house, which to him seemed like centuries ago- "but anyway I think I will go and have a peep at once and get it over. Now who is coming with me?"

Fili and Kili stood on one leg uncertainly but Balin stepped forward. I smiled knowing he had become quite fond of the hobbit. I wished them luck and then lay down. There was soft green grass on the shelf and I closed my eyes. Thorin sat beside me.

"Do you feel alright?"

I smiled but did not open my eyes.

"Hm."

He stroked my face with the back of his hand and I smiled again. I opened my eyes and took his hand.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

I looked at his lips and then back into his eyes. I sat up a little and brought my face closer to his.

"Kiss me?"

He brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and held my face.

"You know not what you do to me." He murmured.

I leaned forward hungrily and his lips connected with mine. I knew it was my condition that was making me want Thorin so badly. I kissed him harder and I knew he knew what I wanted, yet he would not allow me to go far. Someone cleared their throat but we ignored them.

"Leave them be laddie." Balin said.

I smiled into the kiss and Thorin slid his tongue into my mouth. Our kiss ended with the return of Bilbo and Balin. And in his hand was a golden cup filled with more of the treasure. I smiled and so did Thorin.


	30. EverythingAlmost

Chapter 29

Our joy proved short lived. For from deep within the Mountain there came a roar of rage. The Mountain shook beneath us. I could see flames burning the rock near us.

"Everyone into the tunnel! It is no good here!" cried Bilbo.

I lunged into the tunnel with Fili and Kili and Balin.

"Wait! My cousins Bofur and Bombur! They are still down in the valley!" Bifur cried.

"It is too late!" they moaned.

"No it is not!" said Thorin reclaiming his dignity. "You two, Fili and Kili stay in the tunnel! And you as well Tawariell. The dragon shall not have us all! You others get some rope!"

I smiled. Thorin rushed around with the others and they managed to haul up Bombur. However the dragon now knew where we were. The others scrambled into the tunnel but Thorin tripped over the rope.

"NO!"

I tried to run forward but Fili and Bilbo stopped me. I pushed them off and ran out. That was when I saw him. A vast golden-red dragon! His under-body encrusted with jewels! Save for a small bare patch below the hollow of his left breast. I did not have time to examine the dragon. I rushed forward and cut the ropes. I took Thorin's hand and we ran. He kicked away the rock that held the doors. It closed with a snap and darkness surrounded us. We dared not light any fires and we dared not speak any louder then the softest whisper. Thorin stayed with his arm around me. While the others slept we kept watch.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

I did not answer.

"You nearly got yourself and our child killed….."

"Thorin I…."

"I am glad you did." He finished.

I stopped speaking. I felt my way to his face and lightly touched his lips. I moved a lock of hair from his face and leaned forward. I kissed his lips and then pulled back slightly.

"I would do anything for you." I murmured.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on my face. I felt the smile upon his lips and I smiled as well. I leaned forward for his kiss and our lips met. It was ended, for I started to feel short of breath. I pulled back and took deep breaths.

"Tawariell?"

I heard the fear and concern in his voice.

"It is….difficult to breath." I choked out.

He brought my mouth to his and breathed air into my lungs. He pulled back and touched my face.

"Better?"

"Yes….much. I love you Thorin."

"I love you too."

I gave him a quick kiss and then cuddled into his chest. He kept his arms around me and I felt his lips against my hair. I took his hand and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was met by the same darkness. Thorin still had his arms around me. I feared for my baby. If it was difficult for me to breath…

"Thorin…..the baby."

"Is something wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"It is hard to breath and I fear for the baby." I whispered.

He placed his hand over my womb and I hoped there may be a kick. I felt nothing and tears came to my eyes.

"Oh Thorin….."

"Shhh-hhh! Everything will be alright!"

I heard the light footsteps of the hobbit come forward.

"I am going down the tunnel once more!" He stated.

"I go with you! The life of my wife and child are at risk! And I feel as though I shall die if I do not feel the wind upon my face." Thorin said.

"Thorin no…..what if Smaug….."

"It is a risk I shall take. I cannot lose you or Silanna."

I did not have the strength to argue with him. His hand left mine and this left Fili and Bombur with me. Fili put his hand upon my shoulder and stroked it in a soothing gesture. I covered his hand with mine.

"He will come back lass." Bombur said.

"What if…."

"None of that! He will return. Becoming upset is bad for your baby." Fili added.

I sighed and nodded. It felt as though it were hours, hours of waiting and worrying. The finally Bilbo returned. He was wearing a new mail shirt.

"The dragon has gone! Come!" Bilbo said.

I smiled and Fili, Bombur and I followed him. I hardly noticed the gold, silver and jewels. All I cared about was finding Thorin. I rushed through the treasure and found the Front Gate. There Thorin stood. I smiled and felt as though my breath had been taken from me. As Thorin turned and looked upon me he looked more a king then any. Bilbo gave me a little push. I did not need it. I rushed forward and kissed him. I cared not if everyone saw. When we finally separated I smiled at him.

"You have done it. You have done everything you set out to do….you have everything you wanted…"

He placed his fingers on my lips and smiled. His hand moved to my womb and then looked back up at me.

"Not yet I do not." he whispered.

I smiled and laughed.


	31. Queen Under the Mountain

Chapter 30

Thorin never forgot the ways of Erebor. He knew every hall, room and passage. He showed me all of it. Though the dragon had destroyed much of once was, I could still see the work of the dwarves under the ruin. I ran my hand lightly along the wall and smiled.

"It is all so beautiful."

"Hardly…..the dragon destroyed much."

I looked upon him with love.

"Thorin give me your hand." I said.

He did as I asked and I placed it on the wall near mine. Then I covered it with my free hand.

"Close your eyes…" he did so, "and let yourself remember. Remember the halls of Erebor as they once were and will be again." I whispered.

He smiled and then opened his eyes. I smiled back at him and then he kissed me once more.

"Thorin! Come quickly to the Front Gate!" Balin called.

We separated and then ran to the Front Gate. An old raven was perched upon a rock.

"O Thorin son of Thrain, and Balin son of Fundin," he croaked. "I am Roac son of Carc. Carc is dead, but he was well known to you once. It is a hundred years and three and fifty since I came out of the egg, but I do not forget what my father told me. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old. Most of my people are abroad, for there are great tidings from the South- some are tidings of joy to you, and some you shall not think so good.

"Behold! the birds are gathering back again to the Mountain and to Dale from the South, and East and West, for word has gone out that Smaug is dead!"

My eyes widened.

_Dead!? DEAD!?_

I smiled and Thorin kissed me and the other cheered gratefully. Then Roac spoke again.

"Yes, dead," said Roac. "The thrush may his feathers never fall, saw him die, and we may trust his words. He saw him fall in battle with the men of Esgaroth the third night back from now at the rising of the moon."

Thorin and I managed to bring the others to silence. We listened to the raven's words.

"So much for joy, Thorin Oakenshield. You may go back to your halls in safety; all the treasure is yours- for the moment. But many are gathering hither beside the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide, and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil. Already a host of elves is on their way, and carrion birds are with them hoping for battle and slaughter. By the lake men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves; for they are homeless and many have died, Smaug has destroyed their town. They too think to find amends from your treasure whether you are alive or dead.

"Your own wisdom must decide your course; but thirteen dwarves, an elf and this small being are few. If you will listen to my counsel, you will not trust the Master of the Lake-men, but rather him that shot the dragon with his bow. Bard is he, of the race of Dale, of the line of Girion; he is a grim man but true. We would see peace once more dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation; but may cost you dear in gold. I have spoken."

When I looked upon Thorin he was enraged. I did not understand why.

"Our thanks, Roac Carc's son. You and your people shall not be forgotten. But none of our gold shall thieves take or the violent carry off while we are alive. If you would earn our thanks still more, bring us news of any that draw near. Also I would beg of you, if any of you are still young and strong of the wing, that you would send messengers to our kin in the mountains of the North, both west from here and east, and tell them of our plight. But go especially to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed and dwells nearest to this place. Bid him hasten!" said he.

_What?! Thorin what is wrong with you!?_

"I will not say if this counsel be good or bad," croaked Roac; "but I will do what can be done." Then off he slowly flew.

I turned and ran back inside the Mountain. What Thorin was doing was wrong. I understood his anger towards the elves, and to be honest I too shared his anger. Yet not for the men of the Lake, who had healed me. They had saved my life and given Thorin and I another chance together. I stopped in an empty room.

"Tawariell?"

Dwalin stood in the doorway. I looked at him.

"Dwalin you know this is wrong!"

"The elves wrongly….."

"I do not speak of the elves. I care not if they should get a single nugget of gold! But the men of Lake-town have died and those who lived have lost their homes. If Thorin shall not help them then I shall." I said.

"How?"

I smiled a little.

"Thorin chose me as his wife, therefore if he is king I am queen. Of course I shall speak with him of this matter first. But I cannot and will not let those people suffer for what we have done. We angered Smaug." I stated.

Dwalin smiled, at least I believe it was a smile. He nodded.

"You will make a fine queen. You do what you believe is best. I stand with you my friend."

I smiled and nodded. He winked and then left the room. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Speaking to Thorin in anger would not help any. When I had calmed I walked off in search of Thorin.


	32. King and Queen of Erebor

Chapter 31

"Thorin I must speak with you."

"Is it the baby?"

I shook my head. I took his hand and lead him away.

"Thorin you must help the men of the Lake." I said.

"Tawariell…."

"I am not asking you to do anything for the elves. For we are of one mind when it comes to them. But the men of Lake-town…Thorin you know full well they saved my life and gave us another chance to be together."

He sighed and looked away from me. I knew I would have to push him father.

"If you would refuse to help the Lake men I shall leave. I shall leave with Silanna and you…you…..you shall never see us ever again." I said.

Tears fell down my face and Thorin looked at me in shock.

"You would leave me?"

It was hard to nod but I did so. Tears pouring down my face.

"I do not want to…..I love you so much Thorin! But I will not stay should you choose gold and silver over doing what is right." I choked out.

A few tears fell from his eyes and he pulled me into his arms. I broke down and cried.

"I will help them Tawariell. I promise you. Please do not leave me! Never leave me Tawariell." He said.

My tears streamed down my face and I buried my face in his shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Kiss me Thorin! Please kiss me!"

He smashed his lips to mine and I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer. My fingers were quickly working at his armor. His hands stopped me.

"Tawariell no…"

"Why not?"

He did not answer. He touched my womb and I sighed. Then I looked at him once more.

"Then kiss me again. Kiss me as though I may die."

He did not need telling twice. He pressed his lips to mine and pushed me back gently. He placed kisses everywhere and I did the same to him. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I moaned.

"Thorin…"

Later that day a wall had been built. And then that evening elves and men came to the Gate bearing the flag of the woodland realm and that of the Lake.

"Who comes as if in war, before the Gates of Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain!?" called Thorin.

I stood beside him and he took my hand. I squeezed his hand and looked out the little hole in the wall. They looked shocked and did not answer. After a few moments they left. I understood Thorin did not want the elves before the Mountain. I fell asleep later on and awoke to the sound of angry voices.

"Then you must dismiss the elven host back to where it belongs!"

"I would speak with Tawariell!" said another voice.

"The queen is resting! For she is with child." came Dwalin's voice.

I opened my eyes and stood up. The voice had belonged to Legolas. Thorin held out his hand and I took it.

"Legolas?"

"Yes it is I Tawariell. And I hear you carry a child."

I smiled and looked at Thorin. He smiled back and looked at me with such love in his eyes.

"Yes, Thorin's child. However I would suggest your father and his host depart back to Mirkwood as Thorin requested." I said.

"Tawariell I can understand Thorin's dislike for us…."

"I share it Legolas. Though not for you. However it was your father who held him and my friends captive wrongly. I care not if you remain, but your father and the others must depart as Thorin has demanded." I stated.

Legolas stepped back and then a man with dark hair and a dark expression came forward.

"My Lady I am Bard. It is was by my hand the dragon was slain."

"It was well done Bard. You are a skilled archer." I complimented.

"I thank you. Perhaps you might convince your husband….."

"I shall not 'convince' Thorin of anything! I trust he knows what is best. Rest assure Lord Bard that your people will be aided. Once the Elven host has been dismissed." I said firmly.

I would hear no more from him. I turned away and walked to the throne room. I sat down on the floor and took a deep breath. I placed my hand over my womb and sighed.

"Tawariell?"

"Thorin."

"You…supported my decision?"

I looked upon him as he sat down beside me.

"Of course I did. I shall never be able to forgive the elves for what they did. Legolas is different. He helped you as much as he did me. I only hope that Bard will listen." I whispered.

He placed his hand over mine and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He may…..he may not. We shall know soon enough. But you need not worry. We are safe here."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I feared for Thorin's safety, not mine. I did not want Silanna to lose her father. I know what it felt like to not have parents. I would not allow my daughter to go through what I did. I began to cry and Thorin became alarmed.

"Tawariell?!"

"I cannot…what if Silanna…..what if you…."

He pulled me back into his arms and held me tight.

"Shhhh-hhh! You are safe."

"What if Silanna loses you?! What if she loses her father!?" I cried.

He pulled back and held my face in his hands.

"She will not! I promise you she will not lose me! Or you! Even if she should…..she has Kili and Fili!" Thorin said.

"She needs us!"

"Tawariell hear what I say! She will not! I have made you a promise! Made you both a promise!"

I nodded and kissed him again and again.


	33. A Fate Unknown The Arkenstone

Chapter 32

Days passed and still the elven host did not depart, then on one day a group of men and elves came. A man came forward and spoke in a loud voice.

"In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest," one cried, "we speak unto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself King Under the Mountain, and his queen,"

My eyes widened and I looked to Thorin. Anger burned in his eyes. I placed my hands on his shoulders, he relaxed, though only a little.

"and we bid them consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe. At the least they shall deliver one twelfth portion of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion. From that portion Bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin and the queen would have friendship and honor of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then they will also give somewhat of his own comfort of the men of the Lake."

"Thorin you promised to help them."

"Only if the elves were dismissed and they have not been."

"Thorin….."

"No Tawariell. I promised you I would help them and I shall. But not until they have held up their end."

I thought about what he said and then nodded. Thorin did not even receive a chance to answer for the man had been listening.

"Since such is your answer," he called in return, "I declare the Mountain besieged. You shall not depart from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley. We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold. You may eat that, if you will!"

"Now see here!" I shouted, "he has not said he would refuse! This Mountain is not besieged! How dare you…."

"I am sorry Lady but such an answer was…WATCH IT!"

I had taken a bow and shot at him. It had smote his shield. I immediately regretted what I had done. "I am sorry I…."

They did not allow me to finish. I fell to my knees and cried. Thorin put his arms around me.

"I know not why I did such a thing!"

"You are pregnant Miss Tawariell! Your emotions are a little unbalanced." Bilbo piped up.

I nodded and then Fili and Kili took me away to rest.

Later on that night I walked off to find Thorin. I found him asleep near the Front Gate with the others. I smiled and lay down next to him.

"Tawariell? Would not be more comfortable where you…"

I stopped his words with a kiss. When I pulled back he smiled.

"I am uncomfortable anywhere you are not." I whispered.

"Then come here."

I smiled and huddled close to him. Resting my head on his strong chest I could hear his strong and steady heartbeat. It had been 2 months since I had found out I was carrying Thorin's child, and I was getting bigger. It was noticeable, but not by much. Winter was coming on and it was becoming colder. Legolas brought me a thicker cloak and Thorin thank him for it.

"You have taken care of the one I love….I owe you a great deal." Thorin said.

"You owe me nothing. She has been a dear friend of mine since we were young. I would do anything for her."

"And for this I thank you. You have my respect."

I smiled at Thorin and kissed him.

"But my father has still refused to leave. I cannot convince him otherwise. I am sorry."

I knew this would happen. Thranduil was stubborn and now I had to convince Thorin to help the Lake men, even though the elves remained.

"Thorin…."

He looked at me but walked off. I followed him.

"Thorin it is not the fault of the Lake men! You can still help them!" I said.

"Tawariell I will do nothing whilst the elves remain!"

I glared at him.

"You stiff necked dwarf!"

He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Your stubbornness will be your end Thorin! And everything I have done will be for nothing! Silanna will lose her father and I will lose the one I love!" I snapped.

I did not allow him to answer. I turned around and left him there. I slammed my hands against the wall and held back tears. He made a promise! And he was breaking it! It was then I began to wonder what had made Thranduil's will to stay so strong. Something was missing. Yet I could not think of what.

A few days later Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf approached. There were a few armed guards as well. Legolas among them.

"Hail Thorin!" said he, "Are you still of the same mind?"

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns," answered Thorin. "Did you come to ask me idle questions? Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade! Till then you come in vain to bargain with me!"

I looked away.

"Is there then nothing which you yield any of your gold?" Bard questioned.

"Nothing you nor your friends have."

"And what of the Arkenstone of Thrain."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked up. There it was in Bard's hand.

_But how?_

"That stone was my father's, and is mine," Thorin said. "Why should I purchase my own! How came you by the heirloom of my house- if there is need to ask such a question of thieves?"

"We are not thieves!" answered Bard.

"It would appear as though you are!" I interrupted.

I walked forward and looked at him.

"The Arkenstone belongs to Thorin!" I said firmly.

"We will return the Arkenstone in return for your own." said Bard.

"How came you by it!?" Thorin asked in growing rage.

"I gave it to them!"

I slowly turned and looked at Bilbo. He was the last one I would have expected to do such a thing. Thorin grasped him in both hands and shook him.

"You miserable hobbit! You undersized burglar!"

I grabbed Thorin and he looked at me.

"Stop!"

"By the beard of Durin I wish I had Gandalf here! Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard whither! As for you I will throw you to the rocks!"

He lifted Bilbo in his arms and I grabbed him.

"Thorin no! Stop this!" I cried out.

"Stay! Your wish is granted!" cam Gandalf's voice. "Here is Gandalf! And none too soon it seems. If you do not like my burglar do not damage him! Put him down and listen first to what he has to say!"

"You all seem in league!" said Thorin as he dropped the hobbit. "Never again shall I have dealings with any wizard and his friends. What have you to say, you descendant of rats?!"

"Dear me! Dear me!" said Bilbo. "I am sure this is all very uncomfortable. You may remember saying that I might choose my own fourteenth share? Perhaps I took it too literally- I have been told that dwarves are sometimes politer in word then in deed. The time was, all the same, when you seemed to think that I had been of some service. Descendant of rats indeed! Is this all the service I was promised of you and your family, Thorin? Take it that I have disposed of my share as I wished, and let it go at that!"

"I will," said Thorin grimly. "And I will let you go at that- and may we never meet again!"

Bilbo left and was now on the other side of the Gate.

"I am betrayed!" he said. "It was rightly guessed that I could not forbear to redeem the Arkenstone, the treasure of my house. For it I will give one fourteenths share of the hoard of silver and gold, setting aside the gems; but that shall be accounted the promised share of this traitor, and with that reward he shall depart, and you can divide it as you will. He will get little enough, I doubt not. Take him if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mine goes with him!"

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain! But things may change yet." said the wizard.

Bard had promise to return and I did not doubt it. However Thorin's treatment of Bilbo had hurt me. I was certain Bilbo had a good reason for what he had done. That hobbit was clever. Yet there was nothing I could do but wait to see what would happen next.


	34. You Promised Me!

Chapter 33

On the day that Bard was to return, I felt a threat on the air. Something was coming, something terrible. And I was right. As I climbed up onto the watchtower I saw goblins and orcs and wargs rushing towards the men and elves.

"THORIN!" I cried.

He hasted to my side and held his breath. I looked at him.

"We have to help them!" I said.

"You will stay here! Give us what support you can with your bow! We will go out and do what we can!"

He turned to go but I turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips. When we separated I looked at him seriously.

"I love you Thorin."

"I love you too Tawariell!"

With those words he left and I took aim with my bow. Firing arrows at the wargs. I would have to get closer to be of any more use. I carefully scaled the rocks and found a place where I could see all. I fired arrows left and right at the orcs and wargs. As I was about to fire again, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Heading directly for Thorin. Azog the Defiler.

"THORIN LOOK OUT!"

Azog was upon him and all the other orcs, goblins and wargs backed away. It had come down to this. The final battle. I fired an arrow at Azog but he blocked it, and I had none left. Thorin stood alone. I crawled down from the rocks and ran closer. I heard Azog speak.

"~Now I will finish what I started years ago! Know that your beloved wife and unborn child will be slaughtered once I have finished with you!~"

Anger grew inside me. I drew my father's sword and went forward. Foul creatures tried to stop me, but I cut them down. I now stood beside Thorin.

"Tawariell! What are you doing!? Get out of here!"

"No Thorin! You remember I said I would end this creature's life. And I shall do so with my father's sword!" I said.

"But Silanna!"

"I will not let harm come to me or her! Now let us finish this! Together!"

He nodded and then I looked at Azog. I spoke to him in his own language.

"~You shall take no one else! You die here and now!~"

He laughed at me and Thorin lunged forward. I went behind him and struck him. He howled in pain and then attempted to hit me. I blocked him and jumped back. I had to be careful. I would not allow Thorin to fight Azog alone, but I would not risk Silanna's life. I took my knife and threw it into Azog's shoulder. He turned and looked at me enraged. He walked forward and I slashed at him with my sword. Of course he blocked me and then Thorin leaped forward and pushed him back.

Everyone was watching. They could do nothing. And this was mine and Thorin's fight. I ran forward and cut open his leg. He knocked me back and I stumbled. Then Thorin was knocked down. I stared in horror. He picked him up and held him up.

"~Watch him die now!~"

Before Azog could do any harm to him, I took my sword and threw it into his black heart. He dropped Thorin and I rushed forward. Azog took the sword from his chest and fell to his knees. I put my hands on Thorin's shoulders as Azog fell dead. The fighting had started once more, but it seemed to disappear around us. I walked forward and took my sword.

"That was for my mother and father! And for King Thror and Thrain!" I said.

I turned around and watched as the fighting continued. Thorin hurried me to safety and I did not argue.

"Stay here and wait for me to come back."

I kissed him and then let him go. I watched Thorin as he cut threw the orcs and goblins. But for all his strength, he was only one. I watched he was hit by the blade of a goblin.

"NO! THORIN!"

I wanted to run forward but Legolas appeared beside me and held me back.

"No! Tawariell you cannot!"

I struggled against him but I could not break free. Tears poured down my face. The orcs and goblins were driven back and Legolas let me go. I ran through the field and dropped down beside Thorin.

"Thorin look at me! Thorin please look at me!"

It started to snow and my dream was slowly becoming reality.

_NO! No this cannot happen! _

Thorin opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Tawariell….."

"Yes I am here! Thorin do not leave me! You promised! You promised me!" I cried.

"You have to let me go." he breathed.

"NO!"

He reached up and touched my face.

"I love you…..so much. Raise our daughter…..be strong!"

"Thorin no! I will not let you die!" I said.

His eyes were closing.


	35. Love Conquers Death

Chapter 34

"Thorin no! Thorin!"

His breathing was growing weak. I remembered what he did for me. I brought my mouth to his and breathed air into his wounded body. I bound his wound quickly and listened to his heart. It was beating but faintly.

"Gandalf! GANDALF!" I called.

The wizard came and knelt down.

"He is dying."

"Then save him! I care not what it takes!" I shouted.

He nodded and tried everything he could. Thorin's eyes remained closed. Tears streamed down my face. The dwarves and Bilbo were no gathered around, including Thorin's cousin Dain.

"Thorin please! Thorin hear my voice! I love you! Do you hear me I love you!" I cried.

Still he remained unconscious.

"Tawariell it is too late. There is nothing we can do." Gandalf said.

"NO! I will not let him die! Silanna will not lose her father!" I snapped.

No one said anything. Fili and Kili stood there with tears in their eyes. I looked back down at Thorin and my tears fell onto his face.

"I love you Thorin! I love you so much! I cannot raise Silanna without you! Please come back to us! Please open your eyes meleth!" I cried.

My hope was dwindling. I rested my forehead on his chest and cried. I was going to lose him, and I knew not what else I could do. I looked up and touched his face lightly.

"I love you…..Thorin Oakenshield. I will always love you." I cried.

I leaned forward to give him one last kiss. As I pulled back his eyes opened.

"T….Thorin?!"

"Tawariell!"

He sat up a little and took my hand. He touched my face and smiled.

"I am alright. I am here. I promised you I would be!" He said.

Fili and Kili were jumping for joy and the other too were cheering.

"I love you Tawariell."

I smiled and kissed him. I kissed him long and hard and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back and helped him stand. He greeted his cousin Dain and I hugged Legolas. Everything was as it should be. Thorin was alive, Silanna would be born in a few months, and Erebor was reclaimed.

Thorin and I married a month after the battle. Eradan and the other rangers had traveled to Erebor. I stood in a beautiful dress. Eradan came to me and smiled.

"I never once thought this would be the result of your quest."

"Nor I my friend."

"It is a happy one none the less. And I am happy for you."

I smiled and embraced him. He pulled back and then held something out to me.

"Word reached us of your parents. Who they were. This was your mother's bow. It is time you had it." He said.

I slowly took the bow and examined it. I held it to me and closed my eyes. A single tear fell down my face.

"I hope…..I am the daughter they can be proud of."

"I know you are! Ireth and Eruantien would be proud of you. They have a beautiful daughter, who is loyal, brave and loved by all. Aranel and Sirewen are proud of you as well. And Thorin….well I need not tell you how he feels. You have become the most valiant of all the Dúnedain. We are proud you are one of us. And I hope your child will bring you and your husband joy. She will be the daughter of a king of dwarves, the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King under the Mountain. And the daughter of a brave and loving Dúnedain ranger. Silanna daughter of Thorin. Princess Under the Mountain." Eradan said.

I smiled and threw my arms around him. Aranel then came for me. He took my arm and walked me through the halls of the Mountain and out the Front Gate. Beorn had come as well. He smiled at me and I smiled back and winked. I smiled as I saw Thorin standing there waiting for me. I had never seen one more handsome then he. I walked forward and took his hand. I hugged Aranel and whispered,

"~Thank you…..for everything you have ever done for me. I will always think of you as a father.~"

He kissed my forehead and then I faced Thorin. He smiled at me with such love. We kissed and the people cheered and clapped. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled back. Only for a few seconds for he kissed me again. As we separated I looked into the sky and my smile faded. I saw two people in the clouds. A man and a woman smiling down at me. My parents. I smiled and waved slightly. My mother did look like I did. But I did have my father's eyes as everyone had said. They smiled and my mother blew me a kiss. Then they disappeared, and I never would see them again.

I took Thorin's hand as we stood before Legolas and Thranduil. I knew Thorin was still angry for what they had done but he bowed his head.

"I thank you for helping us fight. And for keeping my wife safe."

I walked away so they may talk and found Gandalf.

"My dear Tawariell. So much about you has changed."

"That is more then likely Silanna." I joked.

I laughed with him and then looked up at the sky.

"I saw them too." he said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"They had not named you Tawariell. They named Minuialwen. Meaning dawn. For you born at dawn."

I smiled.

"I shall remain Tawariell, girl of the forest. For that is who I truly am." I said.

He nodded and smiled at me. Thorin found me and we found the dwarves and Bilbo.

"My dear Mr. Baggins. Can you ever forgive me for the words spoken to you from me?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo smiled.

"Of course."

Thorin embraced the little hobbit and so did I. I kissed his forehead and Thorin named him a friend to all dwarves and a Champion of Erebor. It was a fit title, certainly more so then Burglar.


	36. Princess Under the Mountain

Chapter 35

In the months to come the dwarves of the Blue Mountains hurried to Erebor. We rebuilt what the dragon had destroyed. This included the town of Dale. Winter soon gave way to spring. Silanna was finally born! On one warm spring morning, March the 25th. She was more beautiful then I had imagined. With one of my eyes and one of her fathers.

"She is as beautiful as her mother." Thorin said.

I looked at him and smiled. I handed Silanna to him and he held her close. He smiled as she opened her eyes and laughed. I smiled and laughed as well. Kili came into the room by my request. He was closely followed by Fili and Bofur.

"Where is the lass?" Bofur asked.

Thorin held her up and they smiled.

"Silanna…..my daughter." he said proudly.

Fili pushed Kili forward and Thorin held Silanna out to him. Kili took her in his arms and smiled.

"Well…I do have a beautiful goddaughter." he said.

I smiled and Thorin stepped back and took my hand. Fili looked at his cousin and brother.

"Can we take her to the others?" Fili asked.

I looked at Thorin. He seemed uncertain.

"You have 5 minutes." I said.

They nodded and then left. Thorin looked at me.

"You have given me the greatest gift one could give."

I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. When Fili and Kili returned they brought Silanna. I took her in my arms and snuggled her.

"My beautiful Silanna." I cooed.

Thorin put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I looked at her as she fell asleep.

"I promise no harm shall ever come to you." I whispered.

Thorin put his hand on her little head and smiled. I smiled at him.

The day we presented Silanna to the other dwarves of Erebor is one I shall never forget. Thorin held her above him proudly and the other dwarves cheered. Silanna grew and had her fathers wavy hair and my face. She was free-spirited and loving. A natural archer and born fighter like her father, she had my voice. Thorin and I had another child, a son we named Eruantien. He had his father's height and my eyes. Silanna loved him and always watched over him. Thorin and I stood on the watchtower. It had been a long 45 years since the Battle of the Five Armies. We watched our daughter and son practice their archery in the fields before the Mountain.

"They grew so fast. Only yesterday I carried her, now she is grown." I lamented.

"And a fine woman she has grown into. And a strong son we have. Kili had spoken of his strength." Thorin said.

I watched as Eruantien matched his sister's arrow. I smiled and laughed.

"Ever she may try to best him." I said.

"Aye…she has more skill with a sword and axe."

"Like her father." I said.

I looked at Thorin and smiled. He now had more grey in his hair, but he was still as handsome as he had been the day I first met him in Bag End. I took his hand and then crashed my lips to his.

It had been a long journey for both of us since then. And yet we remained together and strong. And we loved each other more and more with each passing day. Our life together was more precious then any jewel. Even more so then the Arkenstone, which was put back above the throne.


End file.
